The Kiss that Changed Everything
by reneexoxtyler15
Summary: It started off as a dare and became a life-changing moment for Aria and Spencer. Now they have to choose to be together or let things stay as is. RATING NOW CHANGED DUE TO CONTENT OF FUTURE CHAPTERS.
1. The Kiss

**A/N: This is my first Sparia fic, so I'm a little nervous. Hopefully you'll like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Kiss**

****_September 1, 2009_

It was the summer before 9th grade and Ali, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer were spending the night in the Hastings' barn. They spent the past two hours talking about high school and what they all hoped would happen.

"What should we do now?" Hanna inquired as she continued to eat a bag of chips.

"We should play truth or dare," Ali said smiling mischievously.

"I'm in," the other four said as the looked at each other.

"Great. Emily, truth or dare?" Ali stared at her with a devilish smile. Emily gulped loudly. Even though she had undying love for her, Ali's suggestion _**always**_ made Emily nervous.

"Da-da-dare," Emily said stumbling.

Ali's smile became wider, almost flirtatious, "Kiss me." Everyone stared in awe as they watched the scene in front of them unfold. Emily hesitantly leaned in towards Ali and kissed her quickly.

"I can't believe you just did that, Em!" Hanna said shocked.

Emily shrugged, "It was no big deal."

"It was almost as if you did it all the time," Ali notated giving a subtle suggestion, "Alright, Em, you pick someone now."

Emily scanned the room. Her eyes landed on Hanna.

"Hanna, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Hanna said confidently.

"Do you like Lucas?"

"Ewh! You mean Hermy the Hermaphrodite?" Ali asked.

"No! Ewh! Why would you even want to ask me that?" Hanna's face twisted with the thought of dating Lucas. Ali laughed uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay," Ali said trying to calm herself down, "Hanna, it's your turn."

Hanna shivered one last time at the thought, "Okay," she scanned the room, "Aria! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ali leaned in and whispered something to Hanna. Aria watched as Hanna's eyes went extremely wide. If they went any wider they'd be out of her skull.

"I dare you," Hanna started smiling as devilishly as Ali, "to kiss Spencer." Aria quickly turned her head to see Spencer's reaction. She was just as visibly nervous as Aria was. The two moved in closer, looking the other dead in the face. They moved in closer and closer until their lips met. Their kiss started off slow, shy, innocent. It wasn't long before they felt something. As subtly as possible they kissed harder, passionately. They hesitantly broke away. Both girls knew that night, their lives had changed.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. But the next chapters should be longer. From now on, I'll be using character perspectives instead of third person. I wanted to get the basis of the story out. Don't worry, I'm working on the next **_**You and Me, Baby**_**. I'll post that ASAP! :D I hoped you enjoyed this! **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	2. Spencer

**A/N: This is where the real fun begins. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Spencer**

_September 4, 2012_

Three years after that kissed a lot happened. Ali went missing the next summer. That's when things started spiraling out of control. Aria's family went to Iceland for a year. That was the hardest year of my life.

_The day she left Hanna, Emily, and I were saying our last goodbyes. After they left, Aria and I spent some private time in her room. _

_"It's going to be so weird without you here," I told her, trying to hide the pain I was feeling. _

_"It's only for a year," she said. She stopped to think, "That may be like five million years there." She laid her head on her bare floor. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't help but smile. _

_"Hopefully it'll fly by."_

_She sighed, "I hope so too." We stared at each other. There was something indescribable in the silence we shared. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew I shouldn't. I looked at my phone to distract myself. It was almost 9. Her family had a 6 am flight._

_I stood up, "I better get going." _

_"Yeah," she said quietly. I paused and looked at her one last time before walking out her bedroom door._

When she came back, things were still spiraling. Ali's body was found. To be honest, I thought she had run away. Murdered was something I couldn't grasp. Aria had started seeing Mr. Fitz our, now former, English teacher. I began dating Toby Cavanaugh, the town "bad boy" who was originally charged in Ali's murder.

We were now seniors in high school. Aria and Fitz were still together. As was Toby and I. The more I spent time with her, the more I wanted to be the one she 'I love you' to. There were occasional glances where we would look at the other for a moment before looking away as if we hadn't done so. Then the one time she said, "You're a freak and I love you", my heart fluttered and I was on cloud nine.

When she entered school the first day of senior year, all I could do was stare. She was beautiful, flawless. The sun reflected around her as if she were an angel.

"Spence? Hello? Spence?" Hanna said bring me back to earth. I shook my head, fully bringing me out of the daze I was in.

"Huh, what?"

"You okay? You seem distracted."

I shook my head, "N-n-no. I-I'm fine."

"You're lying. You stutter when you lie."

I sighed, "I just got things on my mind. I'd rather not talk about them." The bell for first period rang, "I gotta go." I ran off to class before she could say anything else.

The rest of the day I spent thinking about her. Even at lunch I didn't make much conversation. I was afraid that I would crack and spill out all my feelings. I especially didn't want her to reject me. I couldn't handle it. As soon as the bell rang, I rushed to my locker to put my stuff away. Thankfully it was Friday and I had done all my studying during the week. I wanted to see if I had the guts to talk to Aria.

As I was walking towards her locker, I was stopped by Emily and Hanna.

"Where are you off to?" Hanna asked.

"Have either one of you seen Aria?"

"She's still in class. Mr. Williams wanted to talked to her ," Emily clarified.

"Thanks. I'll catch up with you guys later on tonight. I have to talk to Aria about something."

I had to talk to her. I had to tell her how I felt. I loved her and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this thus far. Next chapter will have things from Aria's point of view. :) Please review and offer up help! Both are appreciated.**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	3. Aria

**A/N: Now that we know how Spencer feels, it's Aria's turn.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aria**

****_September 4, 2012_

Ever since that kiss, nothing has been the same between Spencer and I. Despite her having Toby, I could tell she wasn't fully happy. Every time I mentioned Ezra, especially lately, she would cringe. She tried to be subtle about it, but I could see it a mile away.

It was Friday and I wanted nothing more than to leave class, go to my locker, and then go hang out with the girls.

Unfortunately, Mr. Williams made me start behind for a little bit to talk about the quality of my work. Thankfully it was positive feedback and it didn't take long. As soon as I was out of the classroom, I saw Spencer.

"Hey!" I said overly excited. On the surface, I acted as if we were just friends. Deep down, I knew I wanted to be more. When I knew my family and I were going back to Rosewood, I was excited to see Hanna and Emily. I was aching to see Spencer.

"Hey, Ar. Can I walk you to your car?" I was baffled by her request, but I couldn't turn it down.

"Sure. Do you mind if we stopped by my locker real quick?"

"I don't mind at all." I smiled as we walked to my locker. If we were dating, I'd be holding her hand. She'd probably kiss me. We'd both stare at each other lovingly. I quickly put my books away and we walked to the parking lot. Since Mike was going to be at his best friend's house for the weekend, I didn't have to give him a ride home.

"Thanks for walking to my car," I said smiling like I'd won the lottery.

"You're welcome." I opened my car and put my stuff inside.

"Oh! Aria. I need to talk to you about something," Spencer said as if it was something important.

"What is it?"

"Um," She said struggling. She looked down at the ground. Whatever she had to say, she was nervous.

"Spence, whatever you need to say, just tell me. I'm your best friend. I'm here for you."

She looked up and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

I looked her straight in the eye, "So, what is it?"

She sighed, "Remember that kiss we had at the sleepover before we started high school?"

"Yeah."

"Well-"

My phone rang. I looked to see it was Ezra. I pressed 'ignore'.

"Sorry."

"Anyway," she said ignoring what just happened, "back to that dare."

"Okay, the dare," I said trying to drag it out of her.

She sighed, "Ever since that night, I can't stop thinking about it. I know we both have two really great guys who loves us, but I can't focus on Toby because I'm always thinking about you."

I looked at her in disbelief. I had to be dreaming for her to say this to me.

"You and me should go back to my house. I'm sure Rosewood High's parking lot is the last place you would want to have this conversation. I nodded .

"Meet me at my house in five?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," I said absent-mindedly.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the Hastings's house. Part of me wanted to turn back before ringing the doorbell. But I knew that this had to be discussed. It had to be put out in the open. I went in through the back door as I had many times since we've been friends. As soon as I entered the kitchen, she was sitting at the island.

"Hey," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," I said once again absent-mindedly.

"Back to what we were talking about."

"Yeah."

"I love you, Aria. I guess that kiss made me realize it. And every time I see you with Ezra, it nearly kills me. I wish I was the one you were talking about."

She came over to me and took my hands. We looked each other in the eyes before our lips met. I _**should**_ have stopped her, but I didn't want to. This kiss was just as electrifying as the last. We broke apart when my phone rang again. Ezra.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here it is so far. I hope you guys enjoyed this. This was an idea that was in my head for about a couple of months. Thanks to LittleLiarLovesEmily, I finally got from being an idea to a story. :) Please review! The feedback will be very helpful. :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	4. What to Do

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support so far. I'm trying to balance two stories at once, which is extremely hard, but I'll get it together. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What to Do**

****_September 10, 2012_

Aria's POV

I stared at my history textbook blankly. That kiss Spencer and I shared blind-sided me. After the first kiss, I thought it'd be simple to move on. That kiss led to the one last Friday, and here I am.

"You okay, Ar?" Emily asked. I shook my head, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah," I answered absent-mindedly.

To be honest, I wasn't sure what or who I was, for that matter. I love Spencer. At least I think I do.

"You seem distracted," Emily said probing.

I sighed, "Okay. Okay. Remember that kiss Spencer and I were dared to do?"

"Yeah. But Aria, that was two years ago."

"I know. But it changed a lot for me."

"It wasn't just a dare to you, huh?"

"At first it was. But when our lips met, it became more. Then we ended up kissing on Friday..."

"Wait! What?! You two kissed, again?!" I nodded.

"What are you going to do? What about Ezra and Toby?"

I sighed again. I still had yet to decide.

"I honestly don't know. I love Ezra. I do. But I love Spencer too."

"If I were you, I'd talk to Ezra. Maybe that'll help."

"What do I do if I go for Spencer? How can I come out to my parents?"

"Remember, my mom found the pictures of me and Maya."

"Yeah. I don't want that to happen. It's bad enough they're still dealing with me being with Ezra."

"Best advice I can give is to make sure you know what you're going to do. Then tell your parents. They may actually be relieved."

I pretended to be offended and threw a pillow at her. She was right though. I had to make some decisions and make up my mind.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Since Aria and Emily were studying for a history test, Hanna and I decided to hang out. Currently, Hanna was looking at the latest issues of Vogue while I thought about Aria.

"Earth to Spencer," Hanna said bringing me out of my thoughts immediately.

"What's going on?"

"I was trying to show you this Vera Wang dress, but you seem to have other things on your mind."

I sighed, " I'm sorry, Han."

"You're fine. What's on your mind?"

"It's complicated," I told her. It honestly was. I loved Toby. He's a great guy and he keeps me calm, well, for the most part. Then there was Aria. She was sweet and adorable. Every time I looked at her, I melted. All she had to do was smile and I would be hers.

"Uncomplicate it." She was asking me to do something that made my AP classes seem easy. How could I make the fact that I was in love with one of my best friends while having an amazing boyfriend less complicated? Yeah, Like I could do that.

"Remember that kiss you dared me and Aria to do?"

"Yeah, but Spence, that was a long time..."

She thought about it for a moment. Her eyes grew wide as the realization set in, "OMG!"

She gasped.

"You like Aria!"

I looked down at my bed sheets, "Yeah."

"Holy shit! This is huge! You gotta tell her!"

"I...did," I said reluctantly.

Hanna nearly jumped off my bed, "When did you do it? What happened?"

"Han, slow down. We talked on Friday after I asked you and Em if you saw her. I started to tell her, but then Ezra called her."

She looked at me with her brow furrowed, "I thought you said you talked to her."

"We met up at my house and then I told her the rest. I told her that I loved her and that I couldn't get her off my mind. Then I kissed her."

Hanna's eyes near popped out of her skull, "_**You two kissed,**_**_ AGAIN?!_**"

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my knotted hair, "Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

Damn. Another hard question.

"I-I-I don't know."

"Spence! You're going to have to figure out something," she pulled her phone out of her pocket, "you two need to figure something out, now."

"Wha-what are you doing?" I was nervous. Whatever she had in mind scared me.

"I'm getting Aria over here. You two need to get this settled."

Before I could even protest, Hanna had Aria on the phone. As soon as she was done she came over to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Aria and Em will be over in like five minutes."

* * *

Five minutes later Emily and Aria were at my house. I paced the floor, almost building trenches in my carpeting.

"Spence, relax," Hanna tried to tell me.

"How can I relax at a time like this?!"

"You and Aria will get all of this straightened out and then go from there."

She made it seem so simple. _**I wish it was that simple. **_Before long, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and I were in my room. We all sat in silence.

"One of you has to talk to start a conversation," Emily stated. Aria and I shot her a look.

"Look, You like Aria," Hanna said.

"And Aria likes you," Emily stated.

"It would be easier to talk about this if we had a moment alone," Aria said, trying to hint for them to leave. Emily got up and started walking towards the hallway. She turned to see Hanna was still sitting on the bed. She grabbed her hand, "Let's go." Hanna whined as they left the room.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

"When Ezra called on Friday, did you call him back?" Spencer asked as soon as the door shut.

"No. I sent him a text saying I was busy and that I wouldn't be able to talk much this weekend and upcoming week." In reality, I wasn't going to be busy. I needed to clear my mind before talking to him. I knew if I tried, I'd blurt out that I kissed Spencer and it would get ugly from there.

"I haven't really talked to Toby much either. Luckily he's doing a job in Philly."

Silence filled the room again. I wanted to bad to kiss her and hold her. The fact we were in such a close space together was driving me crazy.

"Look, Spence. I don't know what to do. I love Ezra, but I love you too."

The corners of her mouth extended well up to her cheeks. Her smile was so beautiful. She was beautiful. Perfection for her did not only stop at her many talents and school work. From her hair to her clothes, she was exquisite.

"You know I love you. We got to do something. We can't pretend like this is nothing."

"Well, we have to talk to Toby and Ezra. It needs to be done soon. The thing is, I don't know if I can." She scooted in as close as she could. She placed a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. With hesitation or warning our lips were on each others. This kiss was more passionate. I soon climbed on top of her, straddling her.

"We. Should. Stop." she said between kisses.

"Yeah." For a moment be broke apart and paused. As if gravity was taking over my head, I bent down and kissed her again.

"Are you guys..." Hanna said before gasping. We broke apart.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Spencer said as she rearranged herself.

Hanna stood there and smiled.

"If I had, I would have missed this."

"Where-where's Em?" I asked.

"She's in the kitchen. She sent me to see how things were going. Obviously, they're going really good. I'll let you two go back to what you were doing," Hanna said with a wink before leaving and closing the door.

I sighed in frustration, "We got to work this out, and fast."

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this! :) Please continue to read and review. :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	5. The Bombshell

**A/N: Thank you all who have recently started reading and those who have continuously supported this story as well as my other one "You and Me, Baby". It means a lot to me and I hope you all will continue reading in the future.**

Oh! This chapter will have three different POVs. I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Bombshell**

****_September 10, 2012_

"Em, you gotta come up here!" Hanna yelled from the top of the stairs.

Emily go up from the couch and went to the bottom of the Hastings's staircase.

"What's going on?" Emily asked. It was in the tan girl's nature to worry. But considering it was in Hanna's nature to be easily excitable, she had no need to be worried.

"Just come up here!" Hanna called to her.

"Han! It's not _**that **_serious!" Spencer exclaimed.

The other two girls soon entered Spencer's bedroom.

"I caught you two making out!_** That is a big deal!**_"

Emily's eyes grew extremely wide, "_**Again?!**_"

Aria sighed, "Yes, we were kissing again. But someone," the short brunette shot a look at her blonde friend, "needs to learn to knock."

"Hey! I didn't know I _**needed **_to knock!"

"Anyway!" Spencer said interjecting, "Aria and I need to come up with a way to deal with this."

"First, you two need to decide if you're going to be together or not," Emily stated.

The two brunettes looked at each other.

"Spence, don't you love Aria?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I do," she turned to Aria, "I do love you. You're amazing, angelic, and tiny. When you smile, it brings a brightness to my heart. When you laugh, it's the sweetest symphony I've ever heard."

The shorter brunette smiled as her big, hazel eyes turned glassy.

Hanna turned to Aria, "Do you love Spencer?"

"Yeah," she answered breathlessly, "I really do. You're amazing, Spence. You make me feel so special. I have a confession to make," she said before taking a deep breath, "I actually liked you before I kissed you. Ali knew about it. That's why she told Hanna to dare me to do it."

The other three girls looked at her completely stunned.

"Well, I think that settles it. You two should give it a go," Emily advised.

"I agree," Hanna confirmed.

"If you act like this doesn't exist, it'll affect your relationships with Ezra and Toby."

Both brunettes gave the other a stare that silently meant that their friends were right. Even though they didn't want to admit it, their relationships had already started to suffer.

"How are we supposed to tell them?" Spencer asked frustrated.

"Maybe tell them together?" Hanna suggested.

"That's almost like rubbing it in their faces," Aria stated.

"Well," Spencer sighed, "We'll just have to talk to them separately."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I left Spencer's and went right over to Ezra's. I knew I had to get this over with and soon. It'd be a lot worse if I waited. I stood outside of apartment 3B think of what to say. Screw it! I was going to wing it. I quickly knocked on the door and played the waiting game. Before long, Ezra was standing in front of me.

"Aria?" He said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

I looked at him. _**I was terrified.**_

"We need to talk," I said quietly.

He stepped aside, allowing me to enter. I silently sighed as I walked over his couch and sat down. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. resting it on my right shoulder.

"You okay? You seem afraid."

"_**I am**_**_ afraid,_**" I said nearly in tears.

"Of what?" He asked confused.

"That you'll hate me."

He stared me right in the face, "Aria, I can't ever hate you."

Tears started cascading down my cheeks, "You will after I tell you this."

He looked at me concerned, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'm-I'm in love with Sp-Spencer."

He looked at me with a completely blank expression. Even his blue eyes seemed iced over.

"Ezra? Ezra?"

I waved my hand in front of his face. I began to cry harder when he didn't respond.

"Ezra! Please! Say something!" I was desperate. I just wanted to know how he felt. I could care less if he hated me at this point. His lips parted as he began to speak.

"I need some...time," he finally said.

"Okay," I said as I nodded understandingly. I quickly got up and left.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey, Spence," he greeted me lovingly after I opened my back door.

"Toby?" I said surprised. _Shit! He wasn't supposed to be back until Friday!_

"My job was done early, so I came by to see you." I stepped aside as he entered.

"That's...great," I said trying to have enthusiasm, but finding none.

He looked at me concerned, "Are you okay? You seem like you don't want me here?"

"I-I want you here. I was just caught off...guard." I sat down on my couch. I wasn't feeling so well. I knew I had to talk to him, but I was hoping to have more time.

He sat next to me, "Are you okay? You look pale."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

I sighed. That's one thing about Toby I hated at times like this, he wouldn't stop asking questions until I gave him what he was looking for.

"Fine, I need to tell you something. And once I tell you, I will understand if you don't want to talk to me or anything."

The concern that was in his eyes became more apparent, "What's going on, Spencer? Are you in trouble? Is everything okay with your family?"

I sighed as I looked at the ground, "I'm in love with Aria."

I looked up after a few minutes of him sitting there silently.

"Toby?"

He shook his head, "You're-you're in love with Ar-Aria?"

I nodded as tears welded up in my eyes, "I understand if you hate me."

He sighed, "I don't hate you, Spence. I'm hurt and surprised. But I don't hate you. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. And if being with Aria will make you happy, then so be it. I won't lie and say that it will be easy to see you with her, but I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us."

I smiled slightly, "Thank you, Toby. You don't know how much that means to me."

"No matter what, I'll always be there for you. I want you to know that."

I nodded as we got up from the couch and I walked him to the door.

* * *

An hour later I heard another knock on my back door. I went to answer it to find Aria standing there. She had been crying for quite some time.

"What happened?" I asked her as I brought her inside. I took her up to my room and sat her down on my bed before sitting next to her.

"Ez-Ezra doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

I ran my fingers through her hair, "Are you sure?"

"He said he needed time. He couldn't look me in the eye after I told him."

I brought her close and kissed her on the forehead, "Just give him time. He'll come around. He's just shocked and hurt."

Aria pulled away from me, "I BROKE HIS HEART! _**WE BROKE HIS HEART!**_"

I looked at her stunned. I didn't know how to reply. I went to give her a hug. I wanted to comfort her. She was hurt and I wanted to heal her.

"Aria-"

"Spencer, don't!" she commanded as she walked out of my room and my house.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, the waters will cool with Spencer and Aria/Aria and Ezra. :) Please continue to read and review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	6. New Beginnings

**A/N: This chapter will mainly be about Aria. The next one will explore the aftermath from Spencer's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Beginnings**

_September 24, 2012_

**Aria's POV **

I pretended to have one of those illnesses that could keep a person home for awhile. I didn't want to go to school. I couldn't handle going. There was a lot that was going on in my brain. I knew if I went, I'd only be focus on saying goodbye to Ezra and screwing things up with Spencer.

Even though I kept my phone on, I screened my calls. The only people I responded to were my parents, Mike, Hanna and Emily. I wanted to talk to Spencer, but I didn't know what say. I wasn't ready to talk to her. She probably hated me. I don't blame her because right now I hated myself. Because of how I feel I hurt one person while pushing the other one away.

The sound of vibration on my dresser caught my attention. I sighed as I saw Emily had sent me a text letting me know she was outside. I dragged myself down the stairs and out the front door. She looked at me in complete disbelief. Because I was too depressed to care how I looked I had my hair in a messy bun and wore sweats.

"You can't stay like this forever," she told me.

I sighed frustrated, "Did you come here to pick on my appearance?"

"No. I came to talk to you because Spencer's worried about you. She misses you."

I motioned for her to follow me into my house. This wasn't the kind of conversation I wanted to have out on the front lawn. We went up to my room. I closed the door as soon as we both entered.

"How come she didn't come herself?" On the inside I wanted to run to her and be held in her arms. But I built a wall to protect me from that. I didn't want to hurt anyone else again. I don't know what I would do if I saw Spencer the way I saw Ezra.

"For the same reason you haven't come to school or talked to her. She's afraid she hurt you."

My defenses were slowly starting to break down. Knowing Spencer didn't hate me was a relief. That was more than what I could say for Ezra.

I sighed. I knew I screwed up. I screwed up badly.

"She didn't hurt me. _**I hurt her**_."

"Either way, you two need to talk. Seeing you both so torn up is affecting Hanna and I. We just want you both to be happy. You should go to her."

She was right. All of this was crazy. And it wasn't Spencer's fault that Ezra was hurt. It was mine. I had to deal with it on my own and not drag her, or anyone else for that matter, down with me.

"Even if I do go, what do I say?"

"Just speak from your heart."

"Okay," I said quietly, "Let's go."

We started to walk out my room when she turned to me, "You're not going out dressed like that, are you?"

After a shower, a change of clothes, a quick application of make up, and doing my hair, Emily and I headed over to Spencer's.

* * *

"Spence?" Emily called out as we entered from the back door.

I heard foot steps before I saw her and Hanna come down the stairs.

"Aria," she said as if she were dreaming. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, it's me." I smiled as I was held in her embrace.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time as we broke apart hesitantly.

I looked at her confused, "What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one who took things out on you when it had nothing to do with you."

"I felt responsible for the pain you were feeling. I don't want to ever cause you pain. I love you too much for that. When you came to my house that day, my heart broke into a million pieces. I never want to see you like that."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I should have expected Ezra's reaction to be that way. I should have known that it could have gone wrong. I guess I was expecting too much."

"Sweetie, you were expecting too much. You were just hoping Ezra would be understanding. I think he needs time."

I sighed, "I know."

She pulled me in as close as she could before kissing me. This kiss was different than the others because it felt freer. There was no longer the fear of being together. Even though I did wish Ezra's reaction would have been different, it was one I understood. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered that I was with the girl I've dreamed about for two years. We broke apart slightly, nuzzling our noses.

"So are you two together or what?" Hanna asked. We laughed. That was one thing we could count on Hanna for, her bluntness.

We looked at each other.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked Spencer as romantically as possible.

She smiled, "I would love to."

Hanna squealed while Emily stood there and smiled.

"If you two don't mind," Spencer said as she turned to them, "we would like some alone time. We'll catch up later tonight?"

Hanna walked over to Spencer, "If you're not too "busy" later," she nudged her and winked before her and Emily headed for the door.

"Have fun, but not too much fun," Emily said jokingly before walking out the door.

As soon as the door closed she swept me off my feet and took me to her bedroom.

"I love you, Aria," was the last thing she said before we landed on the bed, forgetting the rest of the world.

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't my best, but I shall get better. I still hope you enjoyed it! :) Please continue to read and review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	7. Bliss

**A/N: This chapter will have an M-rated scene. I'm new to this, but I hope it's still enjoyable none the less. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bliss**

_October 18, 2012_

The two brunette girls sat in the taller one's room studying. Well, Spencer was studying. Aria was too distracted with her many private, and rather intense, thoughts. Even though they just started dating, she couldn't help but have a desire to have sex with her.

Yet, being the respectful girlfriend she was, she didn't want to say anything and have Spencer freak out. From what she knew, the taller girl was a virgin. The reasoning behind it always played around in her mind. Was she not interested? Was she waiting for the right person? _**Was she waiting for her?**_

The last question sent a shiver down the short girl's body. The idea of Spencer waiting for _**her**_ was exhilarating. She looked up to see the youngest of the Hastings taking notes as she read through one of her textbooks for one of her A.P. classes. Aria admired her girlfriend's intelligence. That was one thing she thought was sexy.

The more her thoughts filled with ways to attract and excite her, she tried going back to reading _Frankenstein_. As much as the book was interesting, Spencer was much more appealing.

Screw it! She was going to probe a little to see how far it'd take her. She got up from the bed and went over to where Spencer was. She started kissing her neck gently and slowly.

She heard a slight moan before, "Aria, I have to study."

The short girl put a pencil in between the pages before closing the book.

"You need a study break."

The taller girl sighed before closing her notebook, "Yeah, I'm kind of tired of looking at the Russian Revolution."

A huge smile appeared on Aria's face. She took her girlfriend's hand and led her to the bed.

"Did you like me kissing your neck?" The short girl asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I did."

The smile continued to stay on her face as she went back to kissing her neck. The taller girl moaned slightly louder. This excited the shorter girl who found her pulse point and started to suck and nibble on it.

"This is a pleasant surprise," The taller girl said huskily.

Aria stopped for a moment, "That's because I want you."

"I can tell," the taller girl said before their lips met.

As their kissing got more intense, Spencer wrapped her arms around Aria's waist, pulling her in close. Aria's hands started at Spencer's neck and went all the way to her ass. The contact made Spencer jump. Aria quickly pulled away. Her smile disappeared quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that."

"Was it fine?"

The taller girl smiled, "It was _**definitely**_ fine."

The shorter girl smile returned, "Good. If you feel uncomfortable, let me know. We can go as slowly as you want."

Spencer nodded before they resumed kissing. Aria's hands went back to Spencer's ass. She loved how toned it was. She normally hated the fact her parents pushed her so hard. But she knew an ass like that didn't come from slacking off.

Spencer's moans started lighting a fire into Aria. Spencer played with the hem of Aria's shirt. Without hesitation the two girls pulled it up and over the shorter girl's head, throwing it carelessly to an unknown location. Spencer paused briefly as she stared at the bits of her exposed breasts. They were beautiful. The creamy color of her shirt made the taller girl quickly unhook Aria's bra and discard it.

"My God, you're beautiful!" Spencer exclaimed in a breathless whisper.

Aria blushed at the compliment. It wasn't like she didn't believe she was beautiful, but the way it was said made any self-doubt go away. She gasped as soon as Spencer started sucking on her nipples.

"God! You're really good at this!" Aria said as she gasped again.

A devious and seductive smile played on Spencer's lips. Aria matched her smile before she lifted the taller girl's head and taking off her shirt and bra.

"We should be even, don't you think?" the shorter girl asked with a wink.

Spencer giggled as she went back to what she was doing. The two broke apart for as long as it took Aria to lay Spencer down and straddle her.

"I'm guessing you like being on top?" Spencer asked seductively.

Aria giggled as she started kissing Spencer's neck again and going down her body, slowly kissing each part. She stopped when she got to the waistband of Spencer's jeans. She looked at the taller girl who had a plea in her expression. Teasingly, the shorter girl unbuttoned and unzipped before taking them off _**extremely**_ slow. As more and more of Spencer was exposed, the more excited they both got.

"You sure know how to torture a girl," Spencer moaned teasingly. Aria ripped of the rest of the jeans quickly then went up so her lips met the taller girl's ear.

"You haven't seen torture."

The statement made Spence shiver, which was shortly followed by a gasp. She looked to see the shorter girl had her hand down her panties and was playing with her clitoris. Aria was slowly using her index finger, making circular motions. Spencer couldn't help but moan.

"Want me to go faster?"

All the taller girl could do was moan. Aria took that as a yes and went faster. Spencer moaned loudly. Aria slipped off her panties before replacing her index finger with her tongue. Spencer started grinding her hips. The more Aria licked, the more she knew it wouldn't be long before she climaxed.

The shorter girl's finger circled around the taller girl's opening. She stopped and looked at her girlfriend.

"Can I?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about…you know…it's already been broken."

Aria looked at her confused, "How?"

"Years of sports."

Aria slowly placed her finger inside Spencer's opening. Spencer let out a loud gasp.

"It's fine, keep going," she said, knowing her girlfriend's worry.

Aria complied and went in and out slowly. She went back to playing with the taller girl's clit with her tongue, picking up a little more speed. Spencer began to grind her hips again. As she was getting closer to her climax her moans became louder and hips grinded faster. She screamed as she finished. She never experienced anything like that. Once she was finished, Aria pulled out of her.

"It's your turn," the taller girl notified her before flipping over.

Aria now was on the bed. Spencer wasted no time taking off the remainder of Aria's clothes. She stared at her for a moment, making a mental photography of the beauty that was in front of her. Aria was desperate for release.

"Are you going to just stare?"

Spencer giggled before kissing down her body. Her hands feeling the contours of Aria's breasts, curves and thighs. Each touch excited Aria as she moaned louder and louder. She wanted Spencer so bad. She quickly took the the taller girl's hand and moved it to her opening.

"Aren't we eager?" Spencer asked as she slowly slipped a finger into her girlfriend. Aria gasped as her body trembled. The taller girl smiled as she felt the warmth and wetness. She pumped her fingers in and out. The smaller girl moaned more and more, practically scream. Without hesitation or thought, Spencer started licking Aria's clit.

"Holy sssssssssssssshit!" Aria moaned. She felt herself getting closer and closer to finished with each pump and lick. Aria's body moved in a matching rhythm. Spencer decided to have a little fun and pulled gently on her clit as she continued to lick. Aria knew she wasn't going to last for long. Her breathing became more heavy and faster. Her moans were basically screams. She let out one last scream as she finished. Spencer laid on top of her, exhausted.

The two kissed not noticing that Spencer's door had opened and her mother stood there. Mrs. Hastings cleared her throat. They scrambled to cover themselves with the covers. They looked up at her, terrified. She just stood there with the calm expression Spencer was used to seeing in awkward Hastings's situations.

"When you two get dressed, come downstairs. We need to talk, immediately."

* * *

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too bad for my first time writing one of these! Please continue to read and review. :)**

**~renexoxtyler15~  
**


	8. Busted

**A/N: Who's ready for Mama Hastings's reaction?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Busted**

_October 18, 2012_

**Spencer's POV**

Aria turned to me as soon as my mom closed the door.

"I thought she would be home later!" Aria whispered. She looked at me with a worried expression.

"She was! I guess she finished early. I'm so sorry, baby," I said pleadingly. I didn't like her upset, especially when I felt like I was the cause of it.

She sighed, "You're fine. It's just a little..."

"Embarrassing?" I asked finishing her thought.

"Yeah. I wonder how much she heard."

"Me too, but we better get down there. She may think we're going for round two."

We both quickly hopped out of bed and _**quickly**_ got dressed. We practically ran down the stairs and sitting on the living room couch.

"How long have you two been," my mom says before stopping, showing her obvious discomfort at what she saw, "seeing each other?"

"About a month," I told her quietly.

"What happened to Toby?"

"We broke awhile ago. I told him that I had feelings for Aria and that I wanted to be with her."

"Are you gay?"

I sat there speechless. I knew that question was going to come. Unfortunately I wasn't prepared.

"We're still trying to figure this out," Aria answered for me.

"Do your parents know, Aria?"

"No, they don't."

She paused again, thinking about what to say next. Seeing her struggle to find the words was rare.

"I have nothing against you two being together. It's just going to take some getting used to. I can't speak for your father, but I can say that for myself."

I felt as if I had been freed of all the worries that I had. Sure, she wasn't saying was fully supporting our relationship, but she wasn't trying to forbid me from seeing Aria.

"Thanks, Mom. It really means a lot that you said that."

She gave me a half smile. It was going to take some time for her to get pass what she saw. Aria and I headed back upstairs.

"Oh, and girls?" My mom said stopping us mid-way.

"Yeah, Mom."

"For future references, no more screaming unless there's an emergency." We looked at each other before blushing slightly.

"We'll...try, Mrs. Hastings," Aria said awkwardly before we ran the rest of way to my room.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

"Your mom walked in on you two?" Hanna asked Spencer with her eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Well, we saw her right after Aria...finished," Spencer said, feeling uncomfortable.

"You guys sure move fast," Hanna said teasingly.

"We weren't planning on doing it that early, but it just happened."

"You two have to give me all the juicy details." That's one thing about Hanna, she didn't want to be left out of anything.

"They probably don't want to talk about it, especially at school," Emily said.

"Yeah, school's not the best place to talk about this stuff," I said, still feeling discomfort.

"Okay, fine. But tell me at our sleepover."

"Maybe we should have it at your house. I kind of want to avoid Spencer's," I turned to my beautiful girlfriend who wore the look of disappointment, "no offense."

"Yeah, my mom is still getting used to me liking girls. I don't think should would want to hear that you two are seeing each other. At least not yet," Emily stated.

"What about your house, Ar?" Hanna asked.

"My parents still don't know. And I don't want to be walked in on anymore."

"Alright, my house it is."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short. But next chapters should be longer. Oh! For any of you who read my other PLL story, _You and Me, Baby_, I'm still working on the proposal, so it will be a little bit. Between computer issues and trying to get pass food poisoning, I'm not working as fast as I usually do. I hope you still enjoyed this! :) Please keep reading and reviewing! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	9. The Sleep Over Confessions

**A/N: This shall be an interesting sleep over. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Sleep over Confessions**

_October 19, 2012_

The last bell rang at Rosewood High signifying the end of the school day and week. The love birds went to go get supplies for tonight. They headed to the local grocery store, hand in hand. Occasionally one would whisper something to the other and the both would giggle. As they entered the snack aisle, they didn't notice Ezra standing at the other end.

"What do you think we should get?" Aria asked looking lovingly into Spencer's eyes. Ezra, hearing Aria's voice looked to see them.

"Anything you want, Babe," Spencer replied before the two kissed.

Ezra could feel the pain hit his chest as he watched the love of his life with someone else. He remembered the times they would go out. How she would look at him and how they'd kiss.

As he passed by he made a "subtle" noise to make them half aware of his presence. When they broke apart, they got a slight glance of him. Aria looked at Spencer. Her facial expressionnfull of worry.

"You don't think?"

"What? That he saw us?"

Aria nodded.

"Maybe. If he did, don't worry. You have me, and he'll come around. You two were together for a long time."

Aria kissed her before they grabbed some popcorn, tortilla chips, salsa, and candy.

* * *

They were at Hanna's by 5 that evening. Emily went over as soon as school let out.

"What did you bring?" Hanna inquired as she took a bag from Aria and ran into the kitchen. The two brunettes looked at each shocked before busting out laughing.

* * *

By 6:30 they were sitting in Hanna's room talking and laughing.

"So!" Hanna exclaimed, "spill it!"

"Spill what?" Aria asked.

"You two had sex. I want all the juicy details."

"If you don't want to share, you don't have to," Emily stated.

Hanna looked at her, "You're not even a little bit interested?"

"Their sex life is their business."

"There really isn't much to tell. We just did it," Aria said.

"Who initiated it?"

"Hanna!" Emily exclaimed.

"It's fine, Em. I did," Aria stated, her cheeks turning red.

Hanna smiled, "There's nothing to be ashamed about. How was it?"

They looked at each other and smiled. Despite having Mrs. Hastings walk in on them, it was an amazing moment for the two.

"Yeah, it was," Spencer said looking at her girlfriend with the most loving expression.

"It was?" Aria asked hopefully.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, it was better than I could have imagined it would be."

They kissed for a few moments.

"Awh! You two are too cute together!" Hanna exclaimed.

They broke apart and started laughing.

"What made you do it so early in the relationship?" Emily asked. She didn't need all the details like Hanna, but that was one thing she wanted to know.

Aria shrugged, "It felt right. I had been thinking about it for awhile now. I just didn't know when it was going to happen. I wanted to wait until Spencer said it was fine."

Spencer smiled, "Besides, we had been friends for a long time before that. And each time we kissed, it became harder and harder to contain myself. She's just," she started blushing, "that sexy."

Hanna squealed. The other three couldn't tell if she was having a fangirl moment or not.

"OMG! You two are too adorable!"

"Han," Aria giggled, "we're not _**that **_adorable."

"Actually, I would have to agree with Hanna. You guys are too cute," Emily stated, smiling.

"Aria's the adorable one. I'm just lucky enough that she's mine," Spencer stated before kissing Aria again.

Hanna squealed again while fanning herself, "I can't take this much adorableness!"

They all laughed as Hanna began freaking out more.

* * *

Around 2:30, Hanna and Emily were asleep. Spencer and Aria were laying on the other bed, cuddling.

"You seriously think I'm that special?" Aria asked quietly looking into Spencer's brown eyes.

"Yes, I do. I always have. I remember when you had that pink stripe in your hair. That was the coolest thing to me. And I love how you don't care about being like everyone else. That's what attracted me to you, even though Ali was the glue for all of us."

Aria smiled as she touched the strand that used to be pink.

"That stripe was cool. Emily's mom freaked out. I remember for a little bit that she wouldn't let Em hang out with us."

"Yeah, me too."

"I remember, when I was in Iceland. All I wanted was to be with you. But then when I realized how far we were, and I cried and cried. I think I cried for 3 hours. My eyes were so red and puffy, I couldn't see."

Spencer brought her closer and kissed her on her forehead.

"I know your family's not going to Iceland anytime soon. So, I'll be here, babe. I always will be."

Aria smiled.

"I will be, too."

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't long, but I hoped you enjoyed it! :D Please read and review! :D**

~reneexoxtyler15~


	10. Coming Out

**A/N: It's been awhile. Sorry about that. I wanted to get "You and Me, Baby" finished and had friends from NY come and visit. Aria and Spencer are going to be officially out! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Coming Out**

****_December 26, 2012_

**Aria's POV**

The time came when I had my greatest fear to face: coming out to my family. Spencer and I have been dating for 3 months now. It wasn't fair for me to good off telling them any longer.

Mom and I were having coffee at The Brew. Since her boyfriend, Sack owned it, we got coffee for free.

"So," she said before taking a sip of her coffee, "how are things with you and Ezra?"

I took a _**huge **_gulp of my coffee. I needed to think of how I was going to break it to her.

"We're not together anymore," I said quietly.

I looked at her to see her expression was indifferent.

"When did this happen?"

"Like 3 and a half months ago."

Her expression changed from indifferent to shocked.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Because I didn't want to deal with all the questions."

"So, are you two still talking?"

"Not at the moment. I started dating someone else," I answered nonchalantly.

Her expression became inquisitive, "Really? Who is he? Is he close to your age."

"Actually, it's a _**she**_."

She was speechless. I couldn't blame her. She cleared her throat.

"_**A girl**_? When did this happen? Who is she?"

I took a moment to process all the questions thrown in my direction. I took a deep breath.

"It's Spencer, Mom."

"As in Hastings?"

I nodded.

"I thought she was with Toby."

"She was. They broke up too."

"When did this happen?"

"In 9th grade, Spencer and I were dared to kiss at one of our sleep overs. And when we did," I took another breath as I closed my eyes, "we...felt something. Then we went to Iceland. And we came back and I met Ezra. She met Toby. Eventually, we couldn't hide our feelings and decided to be together."

I looked at yet, trying to read her face.

"Mom?"

She didn't answer.

"Mom?"

"Wow," was all she could say.

I looked at her curiously,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to know if you're serious about this."

"I really am, Mom. Neither one of us thought it would be fair to Ezra and Toby if we dated them while wanting to be with someone else. I'm not saying I don't love Ezra, I do. But with Spencer, it's different."

The more I talked, the more her face lightened up. I felt some of the weight I had on my shoulders was being lifted off.

"Being in a same-sex relationship is like being with a much older person. I can't speak for your father, but you have my full support."

A huge smile came on my face. I got up out of my chair and hugged her.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me."

"Your father and I were going to meet up tomorrow to talk about some things concern your brother. Maybe we should all talk about this, too."

"Okay. At least with you there, it'll be easier."

"Oh! And Aria!"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I want to have a talk with Spencer."

"I'll tell her."

She flashed me a smiled as I headed out the door.

* * *

I went over Spencer's right after. Em, Spencer and I were discussing how to tell my dad. An hour later, we came up with nothing.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know how I'm going to do this. My mom has always been more understanding. My dad sometimes can be an─"

"Ass?" Spencer asked bluntly.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," I sighed again, "He wasn't happy when I told him about Ezra. I don't know how he'll be when I tell him about us."

Spencer wrapped her arm around me, rubbing my shoulder, "Don't worry about him. If he doesn't like it, we'll get through it. It's our relationship, that's what matters."

I smiled as my heart started beating faster. Reality set back in, how was I going to tell my dad?

"I still have to figure out how to tell him."

"Just tell him," Emily said. I gave her a terrified look.

"I know it's scary, but that's the only way to do it. There is no right or wrong way to tell someone. You just have to get it out and go from there."

Emily was right. I just had to say it.

"What if asks if I'm gay? I don't know if I'm truly gay."

"Just tell him you're still figuring things out."

"And I can go with you, if you want!" Spencer pipped.

I smiled, "Okay. That'll make things easier. Afterwards, you and my mom can talk."

Spencer's eyes went wide, "About what?"

"I'm guessing a speech about dating me. Don't worry, she's not too aggressive."

I heard Spencer gulp. I laughed a little. It was funny to see Spencer scared like that. And she was one of the most fearless people that I know.

"You'll both be fine," Emily said with a reassuring smile.

"We'll let you know after tomorrow night."

* * *

_December 29, 2012_

**Spencer's POV**

Good thing it was Saturday. The anticipation of what was going to happen kept me up. Even though Aria's parents have known me since we were little, everything was different now. I wasn't just Aria's best friend. _**I was her girlfriend**_. They aren't going to look at me the same way. Every interaction I was going to have with Aria from here on out will be calculated and judged. Mrs. Montgomery isn't that tough of a critic, but Mr. Montgomery is. After seeing how he treated her relationship with Ezra, it only made me worry more.

The continuous buzzing of my phone caused me to jump up from my bed. I looked to see Aria's face displayed across my screen. I pressed the 'accept' button, quickly putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I answered sleepily.

"Spence! Do you know what time it is? You're supposed to be here in an _**hour**_!"

"I'll be there in an half hour. I promise!"

I hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. Thanks to my DNA, I had planned what I was going to wear last night and only had to shower, get my hair and makeup done, and get dressed.

Just as I had promised, I was over at Aria's a half an hour later.

"See? I told you I'd be here," I said smiling at her.

Her gorgeous smile was only magnified by the bright red lipstick she was wearing.

"Yes you did," she kissed my cheek, "thank you."

I took her hand in mine and walked with her inside.

"So, when are we going to tell your dad?"

"As soon as my mom shows up."

I took a deep breath.

"We'll be fine. We just have to see where the conversation goes."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

My mom decided to have the whole conversation with my dad after dinner. As odd as it sounded for us to have family dinner, considering my parents are divorced, we did it so Mike would be able to deal with the changes that were constantly taking place.

"Mike, would you and Aria clear the table?" Mom asked after everyone was finished.

"Sure," he said as he got up. I got shortly after and followed him.

"Can I ask you something?" Mike asked as soon as we got into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure."

"I heard a rumor at school. I wanted to know if it was true."

"You do know that not all rumors are based in truth, right?"

"Yeah. But, um, is it true that you're dating Spencer? Is that why she's here? So you can tell dad about you two?"

I froze completely. I knew I had to answer his question. The thing was, I didn't know how Mike would react. I've never noticed him having issues with homosexuality, but when it's close to home, it's a completely different story.

I took a deep breath, "It's true. Spencer and I are dating."

"What happened to Fitz?"

"I told him I wanted to be with Spencer and we broke up."

"Do you love her?"

I thought about it for a moment. The feelings I had for Spencer were intense, they were sexual. Then the memories of being in Iceland and looking at pictures of Spencer on Facebook or the ones I had on my phone. How her smile filled me with so much joy. Every time she said my name made my heart beat intensely. Comparing that to the feelings I had for Ezra, they were the same, but different at the same time. The intensity was a lot different. I was in love. _**I was in love with Spencer Hastings**_.

"Yeah...I think I do."

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I felt awkward sitting in the dining room with Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Mr. Montgomery asked.

"I can check if you want," I said, trying to find a way out.

"Okay. Could you tell them to hurry up, please?"

I nodded as I got up and went towards the kitchen. The sound of Aria and Mike talking caused me to stand by the kitchen doorway.

"Do you love her?" I heard Mike ask. I knew they had to be talking about us.

It was a little bit before I heard Aria's response.

"Yeah...I think I do."

My heart skipped a beat, actually several beats. I knew we both had strong feelings for each other. I just didn't know how strong until that moment. I walked into the kitchen, clearing my throat.

"You love me?"

Both of them turned to see me and the shocked expression that I wore. Aria stepped forward, taking my hands and placing it into hers.

"Yeah, I do."

The initial shock that I experience was quickly replaced with happiness. I kissed her with as much passion as I could.

"I love you, too!"

Mike cleared his throat, "I think we should go back out there before Mom and Dad wanders in."

With her hand in mine, we all walked into the living room.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

As soon as we all settled in the living room, my mom cleared her throat.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you about."

I could see the worry in his face.

"Just hear her out, Byron."

I took Spencer's hand, partly to make a statment, but also for support, "Spencer and I are dating."

He stared at us. His eyes focused solely on us holding hands.

"When, when did this happen?" He choked out.

"Three and a half months ago."

"What happened to Ezra?"

"We broke up. I wanted to be with Spencer."

He sat there trying to process everything I had said. After a few minutes he turned to Spencer, who was now grabbing my had tightly.

"I can't say I saw this coming, but I want you to take care of my daughter."

"I will, sir. I promise."

"Do your parents know?" Mom asked.

"My mom knows. She's already talked to us. I don't know if my dad does," Spencer informed them.

"I will say, this isn't going to be easy. But, I'm glad that if Aria was to date anyone, that it'd be one of her best friends," Dad said with a small smile.

We both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Mr. Montgomery."

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I went home around 9pm. I wanted Aria to have some time with her family. And I also wanted to come out to my dad.

"Hello?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Spencer?" I heard my dad's voice from his office. I took another deep breath before walking into his office. He sat at his desk typing something on his laptop.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked cutting to the chase.

"Sure," he said not looking up.

I cleared my throat. I knew I just had to get it out in the open.

"Dad, I'm dating Aria."

* * *

**A/N: A cliff-hanger. ;) I hadn't done one in awhile so I decided to do so. I promise I'll try to post chapter quickly. :) I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	11. For Once and For All

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your continuous reading and reviewing! It really means a lot. And for everyone that's just starting to read, thank you so much for taking interesting in this story. I especially want to say thank you to Pride365 for your review. It really made me feel a lot more confident in writing this story. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11: For Once and For All**

_December 29, 2012_

**Spencer's POV**

"What did you say?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I cleared my throat a couple of times before attempting to speak again.

"I'm dating Aria."

"This is a _**joke**_, right?"

I could feel my blood boiling as his question continuously played through my brain.

"It's not, Dad! _**I love Aria**_!"

he looked at me as if I had just stabbed him in the back.

"Spencer, you're a _**Hastings**_! Your mother and I didn't not raise you to be a deviant!"

"No, you didn't _**raise**_ me. You _**bred**_ me to be 'normal'. But guess what. I am _**normal**_! If you want to consider my relationship with Aria deviant, then go ahead. Oh, and by the way, Mom supports me."

I bolted out of his office before he had the chance to say something else. I couldn't stand to hear anything else he was going to say. I ran out the front door and to my car. I didn't want to be in my house. It wasn't far away enough from him. I needed comfort. _**I needed Aria**_.

* * *

I sent her a text on the way over. Thankfully her parents were okay with me sleeping over. That was one advantage to her being one of my best friends first.

She held me in her arms. I could spend forever that way. My head was rested on her chest. I could hear her breathing. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, well that and her laughing.

"I'm sorry your dad's such an asshole," she said softly, stroking my hair.

"It's not your fault. It's in his DNA."

She looked at me, "I hope it's not a trait you inherited."

I laughed, "No. I can be a shark at times, but never an asshole."

She giggled before placing a soft kiss on my lips. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was an angel. She was so perfect to be anything but that.

"I can see if I can convince my parents to let you stay as long as you want. I don't want you to go home and have to deal with your dad. "

"Thanks, but I have to deal with him. I can't run away."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I kissed her forehead. That's one thing I loved about Spencer. She was brave even when the situation was extremely tough.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, "I just don't want you have to suffer. It would break my heart."

She stroked my cheek, "I know, babe. And if it were you, I would feel the same way. Unfortunately we're going to come across people who aren't going to be exactly thrilled with us being together. That's okay because I have you. That's all I need."

I smiled more than I ever thought I could. She was right, as long as we had each other nothing else mattered.

* * *

_January 2, 2013_

Those very words were put to good use at school the following Wednesday. I walked into Rosewood High an hour before school started. Since Spencer liked being early, I came with her. We sat in the courtyard drinking our coffee and holding hands. We were talking. We just stared at each other and smiled.

Neither of us noticed Noel Kahn and the rest of the football team passing by. We stopped as the sounds of wolf whistles broke us out of our own little world. I couldn't help but get a little upset. I felt Spencer's hand on my cheek. I turned to her to see the pain in her eyes. She hated when I got upset. I hated myself for getting upset over stupid things like this.

"Hey, don't worry about them. They're just immature."

I nodded, unable to speak. I knew she was right. I knew my mom was right. Being in this relationship wasn't going to be easy. Especially with Spencer's dad and the ignorance of people like Noel.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

The rest of the day went like every other day at school. There wasn't any smart ass remarks made about us being a couple. Still I could tell that this morning really upset Aria. When she would go to hold my hand, there was a reluctance. I understood her hesitation, but it hurt. I shouldn't be surprised. When she was with Ezra, that's how it was. She had to be reluctant. But I felt that I could change that. I didn't want her to have to be in a relationship where she felt like she _**had**_ to hide. I wanted her to be able to express her feelings without being afraid.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Emily standing there with a sympathetic look.

"Need to talk?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, that would be nice."

We went to The Brew. The smell of coffee bean calmed me. I think that's why I drink so much coffee, the smell and taste of it soothe me like a lullaby does a child. I took a sip, taking all the taste I could in before swallowing.

"What's going on between you and Aria?" Emily asked.

We had been sitting there for a good half hour in silence. I knew I had to talk about my feelings, something I really didn't want to do.

"This morning, before you and Hanna showed up, Noel and his football goonies passed by us, doing wolf whistles and making stupid remarks about us being together."

"Spence, it'll be okay. Remember when I came out and how Paige and her father made a huge deal out of me being gay? I got through it, but you're going to hit bumps along the way. What you two have is great. And it'll be even greater if you don't let stuff like that break you two apart. It won't be easy, but it's the only way for you to get through and help her too."

I sighed, "I know. But it's really hard to see her in pain. It breaks my heart. I just wanted to rip his head off or beat him into the fucking ground!"

"Okay, violence isn't going to get you anywhere, maybe jail, but nowhere else. Just work with her. It'll be fine."

I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks. That really helped a lot."

She smiled, "Good," she broke away from the hug, "now go comfort your girlfriend."

* * *

I laughed before getting up and leaving.

I stopped by the bakery Aria loved so much and got her the cherry scone that always comforted her. I sat in my car sending her a text:

_Come outside. I got you something. ;)_

A few moments later I saw her front door open and out stepped a very confused Aria. She came to my car and opened the passenger side door, climbing in.

"You got me something?"

I nodded and grabbed the box from the back seat. I handed it to her and watched her smile as she realized what it was.

"OMG! I love these! What's the occasion?"

I shrugged, "I just wanted to do something nice for you. I wanted to comfort you. I know this morning was rough. Actually, the whole day seemed rough. I don't want you to feel like you can't express your feelings for me. I know it's hard because this is all new for you and me."

I saw a hint of sadness wash over her, "Yeah, it is," she sighed, "I just hated ignorant Noel and his friends are. It just really, really bugs me."

I brought her into my embrace, holding her close to me.

"I know. I hate it too. But there's going to be people like that. I just don't want you to run away when we come in contact with them."

She looked up at me, "I'll try. I'm really sorry about today."

I kissed her, "It's okay. We'll take it one step at a time."

She smiled before getting up and opening the door, "Can we walk the many steps it takes to get to my room?"

I giggled, "Always."

* * *

**A/N: The ending's kind of cheesy, I know. But I wanted to end the chapter on a light note. I don't know when I'll update this story. I'm probably going to take some time to work on the sequel to my Ezria story. I really want to get the ball rolling with that in addition to thinking what I'm going to do for the next couple of chapters for this story. BUT! If I happen to come up with an idea for the next chapter, I'll write it as fast as possible and post it. I hoped you enjoyed! **


	12. Don't Get Mad, Get Even

**A/N: I know I do this before every chapter, but I want to thank you all for your support. It really does mean a lot. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! I will warn you, there is going to be an M-rated scene. I'll put a warning notation before it begins.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Don't Get Mad, Get Even**

_January 15, 2013_

**Spencer's POV**

Taking things one step at a time was going relatively smoothly. There were still the occasional comments, but we learned to just let them roll off our backs. For the most part, we spent our time at Aria's house. Her parents were still the same people they had always been.

We only went to my house when my dad went out of town. Whenever his was around, he would try to make sure he did most of his work at home. Even though he didn't say it out loud, he was trying to make sure that Aria and I weren't comfortable.

"I'm getting really tired of your dad being home," Aria stated with great frustration.

I wrapped my arms around her, "I know, baby. So am I. I want him to accept us as a couple, but I don't think he will."

"Maybe you should make him," Hanna suggested nonchalantly.

Aria and I looked at each other before looking at her.

"I don't like the sound of that," Emily said.

"What do you mean 'make him'?" I asked slightly afraid.

"He doesn't like the idea of you two being together, so make him. Go to your house and make out in front of him. Something couply."

All four of us sat in silence for a few moments. I watched as an imaginary light bulb went off in Aria's head.

"I got an idea!" Aria said excitedly.

"What is it?" the rest of us said in unison.

"We make him hear us loud and clear."

The rest of us sat in bewilderment, trying to figure out what Aria meant. Then another light bulb seemed to go off in the room, this time for Hanna. I was seriously getting tired of everyone getting or catching on to idea except me.

"I think I figured it out!" Hanna scooted over towards Aria and whispered something in her ear. After she pulled away, Aria nodded.

"Okay, seriously guys, what's going on?!" I asked frantically.

Hanna and Aria leaned in as close to the table as possible.

"Your mom's going out of town for some lawyer's convention on Thursday night, right?" Aria asked.

"Y-yeah," I answered still afraid.

"When your dad's home, you're going to have sex, make a lot of noise, he'll come up and see you two in bed," Hanna said with a even bigger, evil smile on her face.

"I don't think that'll help him get over his issues with you two dating," Emily said being the voice of reason.

"Actually," I said as I started thinking, "it's pretty brilliant!"

"It's like a big 'fuck you' to your dad," Hanna said, still smiling.

I looked at Aria, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Let's do it."

* * *

_January 17, 2013_

**M-RATED SCENE ABOUT TO BEGIN**

**Aria's POV**

With Spencer's mom out of town, it made her walking in on us out of the question. Her and I went to her house right after school. Saturday night we were going to have another sleepover at my house to let Hanna and Emily know what happened.

We laid on her bed, cuddling. I knew I suggested the idea, but I was still nervous.

"We don't have to do this," Spencer said in a comforting voice.

"I know. I want to. I'm tired of not being able to go over your house. Plus, We haven't done anything since your mom walked in on us."

"We should fix that," she told me in a very flirty and seductive voice.

We sat up, crashing our lips together. The thought of not doing anything beyond kissing for almost three months was killing me. She broke apart from my lips and kissed down to my neck. I moaned softly as she nibbled on my pulse point. The heat that was building up in my body was making me more and more fervent to be inside her.

My hands explored the contours of her body as hers landed on my breasts. I gasped as she squeezed them in a gentle yet aggressive manner.

"You don't know how much I've missed this," I whispered in her ear.

"Same here," she replied before crashing her lips on mine.

I placed my hands firmly on her breasts. She moaned louder than she had previously. I felt myself growing wetter and wetter each time she moaned. I quickly became annoyed with the amount of clothes we were wearing. I pulled at the hem of her shirt. We broke apart for the seconds it took me to pull the shirt over her head and throw it somewhere in the room. She returned the favor and then some by taking off my bra.

I moaned loudly as she sucked on my nipple.

"Spence!"

I knew she liked it when I called out her name. She began to suck harder and gently bite down.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. I knew the plan was to make Spencer's dad hear us, but it that didn't matter now. All that mattered was the excitement and pleasure we both gave as well as received.

Once I managed to get control, I climbed on top of her. She sat up, indicating for me to take off her bra. I could tell that the satin like material was irritating her harden nipples. In one swift move I unclasped the back, letting it fall off her shoulders and to the floor.

I became extremely hungry at the sight of her breasts. I kneaded them in my hands like freshly made dough. Her gasps and moans fueled my desire. I placed my mouth on her left breast. My tongue swirled around her nipple.

"God! Aria!" she moaned out.

I moved on to her right breast, repeating the motions I used before. I felt her hands on the waistband of my jeans. I arched my body upward, allowing her to unbutton, unzip and take them off. Without warning she flipped us over, her being on top. I helped her discard her jeans and panties before we went back to kissing.

"Feisty tonight, aren't we?" I asked seductively.

She practically ripped off my panties in response.

"Feisty doesn't even cover it," she whispered.

She started kissing down my body, starting at my neck and stopping just below my bellybutton. I spread apart my legs as she brought herself in between them. My body arched again as she kissed up my thighs, stopping right where I wanted her to be.

"Spencer, please!" I pleaded.

She looked at me with a devious smile before giving me what I wanted. I let out a very sharp gasp, which was followed by a loud moan. I started grinding myself against her tongue. She moved her tongue as if she were licking a lollipop. The more she licked, the louder my moans got.

"Holy shit, Spencer!"

I felt myself getting closer and closer to finishing. I knew she felt it too. I soon felt her slip two fingers inside me. All self control I had, was officially gone. She thrusted her fingers in and out of me as fast as possible. It wasn't long before I let out the loudest scream I could muster, signifying that my orgasm had come.

Just when I thought I was finished, Spencer continued to lick, bringing me to the brink of my second orgasm. As I came, we heard horrific screams and a "SPENCER JILL HASTINGS!" Once I finished, Spencer pulled herself up and looks at the door way. There stood Spencer's sister, Melissa and her father.

Spencer kissed me hungrily before asking, "Did you enjoy the show?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! Please continue to read and review! **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	13. Moving On

**A/N: Since I'm in a feisty mood, I'd figure I would write this chapter. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Moving On**

_January 18, 2013_**  
**

**Spencer's POV**

"I thought I made it clear that I don't approve this relationship," My dad said with his arms crossed and his face red.

"You did. I just wanted to make it clear that I don't care. "

"Do you even care that you're tarnishing the Hastings name?"

"Fuck it!"

His facial expression went from pissed to shocked.

"Spencer?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Melissa shouted at me.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I want to be with Aria. If you don't want to accept it, that's fine. But I'm not breaking up with her."

"I can't even look at you!" she said before she stormed out.

"I want you to leave, NOW!"

Aria started to get up, "No, Aria. Stay."

"I want you out," he said as he pointed at me, "and take your girlfriend with you. Neither one of you are welcome in this house."

I bolted up, "Fine. I'm sure you'll explain to Mom why I'm not here."

Without saying another word, he left the room. Aria and I started to get dressed.

"I'm sorry I got you kicked out," Aria said with her head hanging down.

"Baby, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just tired of him thinking that I have to be "perfect" in order to be a Hastings."

"I can see if my parents will let you stay. "

I smiled as I placed my hand on her chin and lifted her head up, "Thanks."

She kissed me gently, "Anytime."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

After we got Spencer's stuff all packed up, we went over to my house. When we entered, my mom walked into the foyer. She looked at us confused once she noticed all of the bags we brought.

"What's all of this?"

"Spencer needs a place to stay. I know she's my girlfriend and that you want to make sure we're not doing anything , but please let her stay. It's just until either she's allowed back home or she finds a place of her own."

"Okay. She'll be in your room," I smiled as my eyes got glossy, "BUT the moment there's any funny business, we'll have to rearrange things."

"We promise to be on our best behavior!" I said running up to hug her, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," she turned to Spencer, "I hope things get better with you and your family."

"Thanks," Spencer said quietly.

* * *

_January 19, 2013_

The next night, Hanna and Emily came and slept over.

"So, how was Operation: Fuck You?" Hanna asked as soon as we all were settled in my room.

"My dad definitely saw me in a new light," Spencer said before rolling her eyes.

"What happened?" Emily asked concerned.

"I got kicked out."

"Does your mom know?"

"I don't know. Probably not since she hasn't called. I'm betting my dad's going to wait until she gets home to talk to her."

"Where are you staying until things get resolved?"

"Here," I said.

"Are your parents cool with it?"

"Yeah. Just as long as we don't do anything ."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Good luck with that."

Emily nudged her.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"Do you think your dad will let you back in?" Emily asked.

Spencer sighed, "I hope so. I won't know anything until my mom gets back."

"Well, whatever happens, we'll help you out," Hanna said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

_January 20, 2013_**  
**

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencer? Your mom's here," I heard Mrs. Montgomery yell from downstairs. Aria and I walked down, hand in hand. When I saw her, I could tell she wasn't happy.

"I'll let you talk. Aria, can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Aria said before giving my hand a reassuring squeeze and walking towards the kitchen."

There was silence until they left.

"I heard about what happened. What possessed you to do something like that?"

"I wanted Dad to know he can't control how I feel. "

"I understand that, Spencer, but there are other ways that could have been handled."

I sighed, "I know. So let me guess, I'm still kicked out?"

"No. I've talked to your father. Since it's obvious that you want to do...whatever you want, I prefer you have your own place. So, your father and I have decided that you can stay in the barn. Once you start college, I expect you to get a job and pay rent. For the time being, you can live there for free."

My eyes widened as I took in everything she was saying.

"So, I'll have my own place?"

"Yes, but remember, you have to pay rent once you start college."

I hugged her as a huge smile appeared on my face.

"Thank you! I'll work as hard as I have to. I promise!"

"Okay. In the morning, you and Aria can come over to situate your things."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning?"

She nodded before opening the door and walking out.

Aria and Mrs. Montgomery walked back into the foyer.

"So?" Aria asked.

"My mom said I can come back home and that the barn will be my place. Once I start college, I have to pay rent."

"Well, I'm glad that it's resolved," Mrs. Montgomery said.

"Me too," Aria agreed.

"We better get to bed. Tomorrow's moving day."

"At least tomorrow's a teacher work day."

I sighed in relief, "Yeah, thankfully."

Hand in hand, we headed up the stairs. As soon as we got dressed for bed, we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't let anything too bad happen to Spencer. :) So the next chapter is the moving chapter. It should be fun. :) Please read and review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	14. Moving Day

**A/N: Toby's coming back for this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Moving Day**

_January 21, 2013_**  
**

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up the next morning and sighed. Despite school being closed for Martin Luther King Day, my internal clock worked on its own schedule. I turned to see Aria still asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. I couldn't disturb her. Quietly, I got up from her bed and started to organize how I was going to move everything.

When Aria woke up around 7:30, I was sitting in the chair beside her bed. In front of her was a tray with a short stack of whole wheat pancakes, vegetarian bacon, a bowl of cut up strawberries, and a glass of orange juice. My heart began to flutter as a smile appeared on her face.

"Did you make this for me?" She asked in amazement.

"Your mom made it. I just told her I'd bring it up to you."

She carefully got up from her bed and came over to kiss me.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you," I said wearing the biggest smile possible.

By eleven we were at my house, or better yet, my _**parents**_ house. Emily and Hanna joined us in getting the rest of my stuff boxed up and into the barn/loft.

"God, Spence! Why do you have so much stuff?" Hanna grunted as she made her sixth trip.

"I bet if we were moving you out, you would have a lot of stuff," I stated.

"I have stuff I need. These books," she motioned to the four, of the eighteen boxes, labeled 'books', "are really not important."

"Hey! I like reading!" Aria retorted.

"That's why you two are together," Hanna said with a smile.

"Alright, moving on. Can we get back to work?" I said before we went back to moving boxes.

* * *

We had everything in the barn, well, except for my bed, by two. As much as it pained me, I had to call Toby for help. He was the only one I knew that was good with tools. Come to think of it, I could have called Jason, but he's been going in and out of Rosewood a lot lately.

I pulled Aria to the side. I wanted her to know what was going on before I did anything.

"What's going on?" she asked concerned.

I put my head down slightly, "I'm going to need Toby's help with taking apart some things in my room."

She placed her hand under my chin and lifted my head up, "That's fine, Spence. I'm not worried."

I sighed in relief, "Really?"

"Yes. I know Toby respects that we're together and that you love me. I know you still love him, but I trust you."

I smiled again. Just when I begin to over analyze things and think the worse, she surprises me.

"I'm glad. I just didn't want it to be awkward."

"It won't be. At least for me anyway. I can't speak for Toby. You'll find out once you talk to him."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to call him now."

She gave me a reassuring smile before going back to help Hanna and Emily. I took out my phone and sighed. I hadn't really talked to Toby since we broke up. It wasn't like I was trying to avoid him. It just happened that way. After I took a deep breath, I began dialing his number.

"Hello?" I heard him say after a few rings. It took a lot for me not to hang up the phone. Of course, he probably still had my phone number saved, so it wouldn't have done me any good.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Spencer?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me. I feel wrong for asking this, but I need a favor."

"You don't have to feel bad. What do you need?"

I sighed in relief again, "I'm moving out of my parents' house and I needed some furniture disassembled, moved and reassembled."

"I'll be right over."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

"What was that about?" Hanna asked as soon as I came into what was now Spencer's bedroom.

"She wanted to make sure I was okay with her asking Toby for help."

"Are you okay with that?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I trust her. I trust him. There's no need for me to take myself there."

"Yeah, but she still has feelings for him," Hanna pointed out.

Emily and I shot her a look.

"What?"

"If Aria says she's okay with it. She's okay with it."

"Okay," Hanna sighed as she picked up another box, "I'm just saying, if one of Caleb's ex girlfriends were to help him with something. I'd be a little skeptical."

"Han, could you drop it please? I trust Spence."

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

The girls left an hour later. Shortly afterwards, Toby arrived.

"Hey," he said with a hint of awkwardness in his voice.

"Hey," I said flashing a half smile, "I'll show you what needs to be moved."

We went up the stairs in what was now my mostly empty, old bedroom.

"I need my bed taken apart, the book shelves, my dresser and my desk."

"Okay. I can get it done fairly quickly. How come you moved out?"

"I got kicked out by my dad because he doesn't like me being with Aria. But my mom was able to get him to agree to me living in the old barn."

"I'm sorry he kicked you out."

"It's okay. I kind of wanted out anyway."

"I don't blame you."

It was about 5:30 when he got everything moved and situated.

"Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. I'd help anytime you needed me."

I smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking," he said as he collected his tools, "how are things with you and Aria?"

"They're good. We've had some bumps in the road, but other than those, we've been good."

"I'm glad you're happy."

I sighed quietly, "If I haven't let you know already, I'm grateful that you're being so supportive of us."

"Your happiness is what matters the most to me."

My smile grew. I was lucky to have great people in my life.

"How are you doing, though? Have you found anyone else?"

He sighed. I knew I had hit a soft spot.

"I'm doing okay. It's rough sometimes, but it's not as bad as it could be. And no, I haven't looked. I don't want to. Not now anyway."

Part of me sunk as I heard those words come out of his mouth. I felt guilty. But I knew that sneaking off with Aria behind his back would be a lot worse.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He got up and went over to me, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You just had feelings for someone else and you didn't want to hurt me. I'm that you were honest with me."

I smiled slightly as I watched him get the rest of his tools together. After a couple of minutes, he picked up his toolbox and headed for the front door.

"See you around?" He said.

"Definitely."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'll be bring Ezra back for the next chapter. That's a storyline that needs to be tied up. Do you think he'll finally accept that Aria is with Spencer? Let me know. :) Please read and review! :D Oh! If you want to follow me on twitter, facebook, tumblr, or instagram, message me and I'll give you the info. :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	15. Goodbye?

**A/N: This chapter will basically tie up the loose end of Aria and Ezra's relationship and where it'll stand. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Goodbye?**

_January 22, 2013_**  
**

**Aria's POV**

I went to get my dose of coffee before heading to school the next morning. Since Spencer wanted to sleep in a little, I wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed. I walked into The Brew.

"Hey," I said to Zack as I flashed him a smile. Things between my mom and him were great. He brought out a side of her that I hadn't seen before.

I waited after ordering two coffees, one with three creams and sugars, the other one black. I glanced at the entrance once the bell chimed, indicating someone had walked into the store. Low and behold, Ezra walked in. A massive amount of anxiety came over me. I hadn't really seen him around. There was that one time in the grocery store where I knew he was watching Spencer kiss me. But since then, nothing. I knew he had to be purposely avoiding me. I didn't blame him. I had hurt him. After all we went through.

I watched as he walked next to me.

"Hi," he said unsure if he should speak.

"Hi," I replied.

Before either one of us could say something else, Zack came back with two coffees and placed them next to me.

"Here you go."

I reached into my purse and grabbed a ten.

"No need. It's on me."

"At least take the money for his order," I said handing the money to Zack. Ezra's eyes grew wide as he started shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no. You don't need―"

"I insist," I interjected, "I feel bad about not paying for my drinks."

Without any further fight or hesitation, he nodded in appreciation. I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh. Spencer had sent me a text.

_Where are you?_

I grabbed the coffees, "I gotta go."

"Let me get that for you," Ezra said running to the door and opening it for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Can you stop by here after school? I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure?" I said unsure of my response.

"I know things are awkward between us, but I wanted to talk to you."

I looked at the time on my phone, "Okay. I'll meet you here as soon as school gets out. I really have to go."

He nodded and watched me walk through the door.

* * *

I got to school with ten minutes to talk to Spencer before first period.

"Sorry, I got held up at the coffee shop," I explained out of breath.

She took her coffee from my hand.

"It's okay, I'm glad you're here now," she said as she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

We both took sips of our coffee. I sat there trying to figure out how to tell Spencer about Ezra. I knew I had to tell her. I didn't want there to be any secrets. Up until we had the guts to say anything to each other, our relationship was nothing but a secret. And I was beyond tired of keeping secrets.

"I need to tell you something," I said after taking a deep breath.

"Okay. What's up?" she asked concerned.

I sighed, "I ran into Ezra this morning."

I watched as her facial expression changed from happy to concerned.

"Is that why you were held up?"

I nodded, "He wants to talk to me after school, at the coffee shop."

"I don't know if I trust that."

"I know. But I need to get closure with that part of my life. If you want, you can come with me, but sit at another table nearby."

She sighed, "No. You're right. You do need closure. I want you to have that. And if I go, that won't help the situation."

"At least we'll be at a public place."

"Yeah. I'm grateful for that. But I trust you. I just don't know if I trust him. He still has heavy duty feelings for you."

"Maybe you should go."

To be honest, I was afraid of being alone with him. I don't know if he has fully accepted us as a couple. He really couldn't change my mind. I love Spencer. I just felt like that what he was trying to do. Me paying for his coffee didn't help.

"No, you have to do this on your own. If you need me, I'll be a phone call away."

I laid my head on her shoulder. She kissed me on the forehead. That one kiss made me feel a lot better. It relieved the stress I was feeling and gave me confidence to do what I needed to do.

The rest of the day I kept thinking about my impending meeting with Ezra. I wondered what he was going to say. Was he going to try to convince me to go back to him? Would he be happy for me? What was I going to say to him? Should I even say anything? Why did this all have to be so complicated? Why can't I just be with the woman I love? That's all I wanted. I was tired of the emotion bullshit that I had been dealing with since that kiss.

* * *

Emily and I had a study hall period together. The teacher, who was put in to make sure we were studying, didn't really care what we did. As long as we kept our voices down, we could spend the whole time talking. Today was one of those days for me. Despite already talking to Spencer about everything, well, almost everything, I needed to talk to Emily. She had went through a lot when she first came out, probably more than I could even imagine.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah, sure. Anything. We are best friends, remember?" she replied with a smile.

I let out a quiet, nervous chuckle, "Yeah," I knew I had to tell her everything. I couldn't hesitate, "Ezra wants me to meet him at The Brew after school."

Her eyes grew slightly wide, "What? When did you two talk?"

"This morning when I went to get coffee for Spencer and I."

"Are you going? Did you tell Spence?"

I sighed, "I don't know. And I told her. She said I should go. I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"All day I've been going back and forth with what my life would have been like if I had never kissed Spencer or met Ezra. I just feel like things are so complicated. I love Spencer. I know I love her. But I feel like I went through all that crap for Ezra for nothing."

"I know how you feel. When I went to the dance with Toby, I knew that you, Spencer, and Hanna thought he was Ali's killer. And I wasn't ready to accept that I was gay. But he actually helped me to accept who I was. I think it'll be good to go. It'll get you both some closure. And at least it being a public place, if he won't be as tempted try something. And I'll be there. I have to go in as soon as school's over."

I sighed again, "Spencer said the same thing. And at least with you there, it won't be as horrible as it could be."

"If you need me, all you have to do is ask for more coffee and I'll be there."

She flashed me a reassuring smile. She always knew when her friends really needed her.

* * *

As soon as the last bell for the day rang, Emily and I went directly to The Brew. The moment I walked through the door, I saw Ezra reading _To Kill A Mockingbird_. I took a deep breath and walked up to him. Just when I reached his line of vision, he looked up and smiled.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

I sat down in the empty arm chair across from him.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've acted. I know it must have been hard for you to come out. I can't say I was exactly happy about it. I'm still not fully there, but I'm getting there, slowly. I just felt like everything I did to be with you was a waste. I changed jobs, declined a job, got punched in the face by your brother and risked going to jail after telling your parents about us. And when you told me that you wanted to be with Spencer, it hurt me. I so badly wanted for you not to be happy. But I realized that was selfish of me. Then that day at the grocery store when I saw you two kiss. It really brought me down. I actually left Rosewood for awhile afterwards. I couldn't bear seeing you two going around town holding hands and kissing. It was too much for me. I know us having some type of friendship isn't something I can handle right now, but if there's any chance in the future, I want let you know that I'm open for it."

I sat there as the word sunk in. In a weird way, I felt a sense of relief. I felt overwhelming happy. _**I felt free**. _

"Thank you. It really means a lot that you said that. I'm sorry for making you feel the way you felt. I just didn't want me to be with you when I wanted Spencer. I know how much you sacrificed, I just didn't want you to get hurt by our relationship decaying. I felt that honesty was better than lying."

"It is. I think I would have been more hurt if I had caught you two or something. I just felt like we were supposed to be together forever. I never thought of us breaking up."

"Me either. But then again, I couldn't imagine not seeing what it would be like without being with Spencer. I needed to do that. And now that I have, I know she's where I want to be. I don't expect for you to fully get over what we had. But I do hope you understand that I care about you."

"I know you do. All I want is for you to be happy."

I smiled slightly, "Thank you."

He looked at his phone.

"I gotta go. I have a job interview in Philadelphia."

"Good luck."

He got up, "Thanks," he said before heading to the exit.

Emily came over to me as soon as he left.

"You okay?"

I smiled, this time with a lot more feeling, "Yeah. A lot better than before."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's long. But I felt this needed to be done. I didn't know what direction Ezra and Aria meeting up would go, but I hope you all enjoyed it! :) Please read and review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	16. Enough is Enough

**A/N: Thank you all for your continuous support. It really means a lot to me. I'm working with some formatting changes. So, please bear with me. This next chapter is all thanks to Pride365 who brought up a very interesting point about Spencer's family. So this chapter will definitely bring about changes. You'll have to read to find out. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Enough is Enough**

_February 5, 2013_**  
**

**Spencer's POV**

My phone began to ring just as I had reached my car. I quickly put my _Longchamp_ Tote (**picture on my profile**) on the hood of my car and frantically searched through it.

I pulled it out to see a text message from my dad:

**Dad: Need to talk to you when you get here.**

I threw my phone carelessly back into my bag and sighed. Talking to my dad was always awkward, but since he found out about Aria and mine's relationship, it's been impossible. I quickly put my bag on the passenger's seat before getting in and driving home. I went into my parents' house as soon as I parked.

"Dad?" I called out once I entered through the kitchen door.

It wasn't long before he came out from his office.

"My law firm is having a dinner for all of the associates and their families on Thursday. I need you to be there."

I crossed my arms, "Why should I go? _**I'm not a Hastings**_."

"Spencer, I need you to be there―"

"Why? So I can make you look presentable? I don't think so, not this time."

"You're going. If you want to keep living in the loft, you're going to have to go."

I scoffed, "So, you're threaten me? Great way of getting me to go."

"I mean it, Spencer."

"Fine," I said before storming back out.

* * *

"He basically kicks you out and then expects you to act like your family's not fucked up?" Hanna asked. I called her, along with Emily, and of course Aria. They came over within five minutes.

"Yeah. He said that if I don't go, I'll be kicked out."

Aria wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't get why he thinks I should do this for him. "

"He blackmailed you. It's not really you doing this for him. It's him _**making**_ you go," Aria noted.

"Yeah. The shittiest part about this is my mom doesn't seem to be standing up for me. She says she supports me, but it doesn't seem like it."

We all sat in silence for a moment. I had to figure a way out of this. If not, a way to make sure he can't hold anything over my head.

"Maybe he needs another rude awakening," Hanna said.

"How is he supposed to get one? It's not like they can have sex right in front of the whole law firm," Emily countered.

"Not like that! I mean, like if someone were to ask Spencer about her dating life, she could tell them about Aria."

I looked at Aria who blushed.

"I like the idea," I said as I smiled and winked at Aria.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Emily said.

"I think it's perfect. I'll go to dinner, act like the "perfect" daughter. Usually they talk about the law and politics. When the moment's right, I'll talk about same-sex marriage and how I support it."

Hanna looked at me with a puzzled expression, "How is that going to do anything?"

"My dad most likely will want to try to stop me or combat what I'm saying."

"Aren't you afraid that your plan will backfire?" Emily asked concerned.

I took Aria's hand in mine, "No. My dad's a sucker for a good argument."

* * *

_Thursday night..._

I looked in the mirror, making sure every part of what I wore was perfect. I had my hair down in loose curls, had a simple silver necklace with was outlined by a simple black dress. I stared at my reflection. Even though I knew I had to stand up for myself, I was scared. Funny, right? Spencer Hastings actually afraid of something. Other things I've dealt with weren't as complex as this. I was planning on dropping a huge bomb, completely unsure of the aftermath.

I turned towards my front door once I heard a knock. I slowly made way over there and opened it.

"Ready to go?" My mom asked.

I took a deep breath before putting on a face of determination, "Yeah."

We both walked out of the loft and to the car.

I sat at the dinner table, mostly playing with my food. As expected, they sat around talking about the law and politics. Despite my slight interest in both topics, hearing my dad and his law partners talk about them, more so opinion rather than facts, made me quickly lose interest.

My interest didn't come back until I heard someone say, "...got fired because they found out that he was gay."

"Who got fired?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing to worry about, Spencer," Dad said.

I knew he was trying to get me to drop the subject.

"It's alright, Peter. She's just engaging in the conversation," one of his associates told him.

A cheesy smile appeared on my face.

My dad sighed, "One of the lawyers from a different law firm got fired."

"That's discrimination! They can't do that!" I said practically shouting.

"If we let someone with a _**very**_ immoral compass defend people, we could be in big trouble!" one of other associates said.

I turned to him. I studied his appearance for a moment. He was in his early thirties, dark brown hair, simple black suit, white shirt, red tie. Nothing out of the ordinary for anyone that worked at my dad's firm.

"Who you love _**doesn't **_mean that person has an bad sense of morals. A person can be heterosexual and have a bad sense of morals," I retorted.

"Spencer!" Melissa said obviously embarrassed.

I quickly turned my head to her, "What? I'm just stating my opinion. We do have freedom of speech here last time I checked."

"Spencer, that's enough!" My dad tried to say in a calm yet stern tone.

I shot up from the table, "No, it's _**not**_! Just because you don't agree with my view doesn't me that I can't express it."

By that point everyone at the table was looking at me. I honestly could care less.

"I think your _**view's**_ a little skewed," Melissa stated.

"What? Just because I'm dating a girl?"

My mom stood up, "Spencer, please! This is not the place!"

"No, Mom. It _**is **_the place! We don't talk about this at home. Where else do we have? And didn't you say you supported mine's and Aria's relationship? What happened to that?"

My dad came over to me, "Spencer! Enough! I will not have you acting this way!"

"Oh, you mean I'm not acting like the "perfect" daughter in a "perfect" family?"

I looked around the room at everyone's expressions. Everyone was silent and didn't know what to say. I picked up my bag and left.

* * *

I stood in front of Aria's house for a few minutes. I needed to calm down before knocking on her door. Once I collected myself, I went up to the front door and rang the bell. It wasn't long before Aria opened the door. A confused expression was on her face.

"Spence? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at dinner with your family?"

I scoffed, "What family?"

She stepped aside, letting me inside.

"What happened?" she asked as soon as we got to her room.

I flopped on her bed and sighed, "One of the other lawyers that works with my dad said that a guy at another law firm got fired for being gay. I put my two cents in and my dad tries to shut me up."

Aria looked at me as if she was preparing for a blow to the face, "I'm guessing a huge argument ensued?"

"Yeah. I yelled at my family and left."

She wrapped her arms around me, "Do you think your plan worked?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I hope so. I know my dad's associates officially know all of our family business."

"Hopefully things will get better."

"I hope so too. Can I stay here tonight? I really don't want to have to deal with them."

"Yeah, sure. I think you've had enough to deal with for the night."

After she gave me some spare pajamas of hers, we curled up in her bed. Soon our eyes closed and we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm trying a new perspective. Hope you like it!)**

**Veronica's POV**

We left the dinner shortly after Spencer did. The whole car ride home was filled with silence. Peter was still fuming. Melissa was in complete awe. Me? I was thinking. Even though I didn't say this out loud, I knew Spencer was right. Despite having said that I supported her, I didn't really show much of it. Peter shouldn't have kicked her out just because he doesn't like her dating Aria. I knew I had a part to play with teaching Spencer to be perfect. It wasn't until tonight I realized how flawed that ideology was.

"I can't believe Spencer!" Peter said as soon as we dropped Melissa off.

"Can you really blame her?"

He shot me an angry look, "What? You think she's right?"

"We've been pushing her and Melissa for years to be a certain way. It wasn't until tonight that I realized how wrong we were for doing that. She's with someone that makes her happy. Isn't that what we should want as parents?"

"Veronica! She is doing something that is morally corrupt! If we let her continue down this path, what is that saying about us as parents?"

"She isn't stealing anything or killing anyone. She's just dating someone who she loves. How is that immoral?"

"It's not natural! We didn't _**raise **_to be _**that**_ way!"

I was in complete and utter shock. I had seen many sides of Peter through the course of our relationship, but it didn't even compare to what I was seeing now.

"We didn't raise her to be any way but a good, hard-working individual. That doesn't change just because she's with Aria! She's still good and hard-working. She's just in love with a girl. _**It's not that big of a deal**_! And you kicking her out of the house and trying to shun her isn't helping. _**You're pushing her away**_! She's our daughter! We should be protecting her. "

"Veronica, I―"

"No, Peter! She's our daughter! Or did you forget?"

Before he could even respond I walked away. I couldn't stand there for another few minutes of this. I went into the loft. I picked up a picture Spencer had of herself and Aria. They were looking at each other smiling. There was so much love in the gazes that gave each other. Seeing that made me feel worse than I had previously. It was then that I realized that I was helping to destroy her happiness. I knew I couldn't take back what I had done. I could only try and rebuild my relationship with her and move on from there.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I've been trying to write this chapter for like two weeks now. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! If you want, you can PM me, review, tweet me (satiresilence), or all three. Your feedback is extremely important to me. :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	17. One Step at a Time

**A/N: This chapter is going to basically be about Spencer. I know you're all probably wondering about the future for the Hastings. I'm going to go back and start putting in dates for the time when the chapters occur. That way a sort of timeline will be established. Also! If you are interested in doing a PLL RP (a role-play for PLL), please PM HD88! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: One Step at a Time**

_February 8, 2013_**  
**

**Spencer's POV**

I usually looked forward to Fridays. I didn't mind taking a break from learning for seven hours a day and then spending just as much time doing homework. I wanted nothing more than to be with Aria and forget the everything else. Even though I knew I could stay with her for the weekend, I knew I had no legitimate excuse that'll get me out of seeing my family.

The school day had gone as it normally did. I learned new things about the same subjects I had signed up for. The only thing different was my lack of focus. I thought school would be the perfect distraction, but it wasn't enough. All I kept thinking about was how mad I was at my parents and Melissa for fucking up my life. I wanted to be accepted for who I was. I wasn't 100% sure, but I wanted them to at least accept that I was in love with Aria.

When the final bell rang at two o'clock, I rushed out of class and over to Aria's class. I always liked to be there when she walked out the door. Her smile made things a million times better. As soon as she walked out, she smiled and I was taken out of the funk I was in for the majority of the day.

We quickly went to our lockers, putting every book we had away, and walked towards the exit. We were going to have a date night, then a sleepover on Saturday. Just as we walked out the doors of Rosewood High, there stood my mother. I sighed an aggravated sigh.

"Great, what is _**she**_ doing here?"

Aria took my hand in hers, squeezing it gently, "It'll be fine. I'll be right beside you."

I looked at her and smiled. No matter how bad things got, Aria's support helped me get through _**anything**_. I kissed her gently before walking closer to where my mom stood.

"Hello, Spencer. Aria."

"Hi, Mrs. Hastings."

"I can't stay long, so I'll make this quick. I know you're still mad about last night. And I don't blame you. Like you said, I told you two I'd give my support to you, and I haven't been really good at it. Even though I said I would, part of me thought it was a phase that you were going through and would break out of. I see now that I was wrong. If you're willing, I want to try to keep my promise. It'll take time, I know, but I hope you'll be willing to help me."

I stood there silently. I didn't know if I should believe her or not. I was "over-the-moon" happy when she said she supported us. But seeing how things have turned out have made me skeptical. I knew one of the only concrete decision I could make in this was to trust her. It wasn't going to as full on as it was before, but still trust, nonetheless.

I sighed as I squeezed Aria's hand, "Okay. But let's just take this one step at a time."

Mom nodded, "That's fair. If you want to move back into the main house, you can. Even though your dad is persistent on you paying rent, I'm not going to take anything from you. We had originally promised you to have the loft after the hard work you've done. I'm planning to reinstate that promise."

"Okay."

She smiled, "I gotta go."

* * *

"Do you think your mom's going to keep her word?" Hanna asked. Aria and I met up with Hanna and Emily before going to the Grille.

"I don't know. The last time she said she'd support me, she really didn't."

"The only way you'll know is if you try. I know it doesn't give you much hope, but it may be the only way for you and your mom to move forward," Emily stated.

I sat there silently. I knew Emily was right. Taking that chance was the only option if I wanted to move forward and have some type of relationship with my mom. But at the same time, I didn't know if taking the chance was worth it. I didn't want to be lied to again. I didn't want to feel like I was alone in this. I knew Aria would be there for me, but I really wanted support from my family.

They knew I needed to think. I left as soon as I finished and paid for my food. I decided the best way to get things straight in my head was to walk around Rosewood. I ended up standing in front of Toby's house. I don't know why I went there. I just did. Talking to Toby about my problems wasn't something I really wanted to do. Sure, he was my friend, and ex-boyfriend, but I felt like I didn't want to bother him. I couldn't even imagine how he felt each time he saw me, knowing that I was with Aria. Thankfully, I was able to walk away before he noticed I was there.

I eventually went to my house. Before I went inside, I took a couple of deep breaths. I wasn't fully ready to deal with them, but I knew I couldn't run forever.

"Spencer," Mom said as soon as I walked into the door.

Silently, I walked over to her, wanting to turn back with each step that I made.

"Did you decide if you wanted to move back inside?"

"I think I'll stay in the loft," I said unsure of what reaction I'd get out of her.

"Okay. I talked to your father. We won't charge you rent. I can't ask you to act like nothing happened. It'll take your father and sister time to get on board, but I will try as hard as I can not to leave you out to dry like I did."

I stood there not sure of what to say. I didn't know how I wanted to feel about her making this promise to me for the second time since she caught Aria and me. I nodded before walking to the loft.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a daze. I didn't know, at first, how much of yesterday actually happened. I saw the conversations I had with my mom in my head, but they didn't _**feel real**_. I sighed as a threw the covers aside and hopped out of my bed.

I went into the main house via the kitchen. Part of my confusion was due to not having coffee. I didn't have really any source of food, so I always had to come in here anytime I wanted something.

I walked in to see my dad and Melissa. They both stared at me as if I was some kind of foreign species. After pouring the coffee in one of the mugs, I took a big sip. I looked as they both kept staring at me.

"You know, if you have something to say, you can just say it," I told them before taking another one of them said anything to me. They just kept staring. I sighed and went back to the loft.

I came back after I had taken a shower to clean out the mug and place it in the dishwasher.

"You're seriously not going to put that in the dishwasher, are you?" I turned to see Melissa sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I was. That's where the dishes go."

"I don't want any STD you may have."

"Are you _**fucking**_ kidding me?! You think just because Aria and I have had sex that we have some kind of infection?!"

My blood was boiling. Out of all the things I hated, her ignorance was on the top of my list. Melissa shot up from the couch.

"How do you know that Aria doesn't have something?"

"Because, she's been my best friend for a _**long**_ time! If she had something, she would have told me!"

"People lie, you know!"

"I know Aria! She wouldn't lie to me about something like that!"

I stormed out of the kitchen before giving her a chance to say anything else. I took a pillow off my bed and screamed into it. _**I was beyond pissed off**_. I don't think there was word that could describe how I was feeling. I threw the pillow back onto my bed. I felt like beating Melissa to a bloody pulp, but I knew that wouldn't help anything.

I took out my phone, sending and 'S.O.S.' text to Aria. About five minutes later, I heard a knock on the front door.

"Hey, Spence, what's wrong?" she asked as soon as she walked in.

"Melissa," was all I could say.

Aria looked at me confused, "What happened with her?"

I took a deep breath, "She insinuated that you may have some type of STI."

She looked at me as if she didn't know whether to cry or to get mad. Most likely, she was shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" she yelled before her breathing started to increase.

"Yeah. But I told her that wasn't true."

"Why would she think something like that?"

"Because she's ignorant."

"I know she doesn't like us being together, but that's a little too extreme."

I held her in my arms, "I know. But don't let it get to you. I told her she was wrong. I won't let her bad mouth you like that."

She looked at me. Her eyes were all glassy. She looked so beautiful when she was sad. I kissed her gently and wiped the stray tear that started falling down her left cheek.

"Thank you for defending me," she said softly.

I smiled, "Anything for you."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been over two weeks since I've updated. I didn't forget about you guys! But I will say, writer's block is a BITCH! Next chapter will be a fluff chapter. I think after the somewhat somber mood that's been going on in previous chapters, I think some happy sappy stuff is in order. :) Please read and review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	18. Alone at Last

**A/N: I seriously need to get better with updating! I hope this chapter will make up for it. :) This will be a fluffy, yet sexy chapter. ;) You ready?**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Alone at Last**

_February 14, 2013_

**Spencer's POV**

In spite of all the drama that had been going on since the beginning of our relationship, I still managed to plan a romantic date for Valentine's Day. Since V-Day happened to fall on a Thursday, I wanted to keep the night simple: dinner and a movie. The next night was going to be more special. She was staying over Friday night. I was going to have food ordered from a local vegan place. The loft was going decorated. It took a lot of hard work, but it was worth it. _**She was worth it**_.

That Thursday morning I showed up to school with a large white and red teddy bear. I walked up to where her, Hanna, and Emily was standing.

"Morning, beautiful," I greeted her. She turned to me, smiling.

"Morning, handsome," she replied jokingly.

I extended the bear with my arms stretched out. She gasped as she took it into her arms, hugging it tightly.

"I hope you like it."

"I love it," she said still hugging just as tightly as before.

"Awwwwwwwh," Hanna and Emily said in unison.

"I wonder what Caleb's going to get me," Hanna thought out loud.

"What about you and Paige, Em?"

Emily sighed, "We have a meet tonight."

"I thought swim season was over," Hanna stated confused.

"We made semi-finals, so we have some more meets."

"Awh, maybe you two will have time tomorrow to celebrate," Aria said.

"Yeah. I already asked Zack for the night off."

"What about you two? What do you have planned?" Hanna inquired with the most devious look on her face.

"Tonight, dinner and a movie. Aria's going to stay over tomorrow night."

"Ooh! Got something planned?"

Hanna winked.

I looked at Aria, "Maybe. We'll have to see."

Aria shot me a flirty smile, "I can't wait."

I gave her a quick peck.

"Alright, alright. Enough of the mushy stuff," Emily said jokingly.

Before either one of us could protest, the first bell rang. I took Aria by the hand.

"See you guys at lunch," Aria said before headed to her homeroom.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I think most of it had to do with my constant thoughts of Aria. Even though Toby and I shared a Valentine's together, it felt different with Aria. Not to say that I didn't love Toby, but it's been different. The love I feel for Aria has been _**completely**_ overwhelming. It being Valentine's Day didn't help matters. I wanted nothing more than to have her in my arms. Not to mention the overwhelming desire I had been feeling. Now that everything was calming down, my mind focused on other things. One, being how sexy Aria was. It wasn't just a simple want. _**It was a dire need**_.

Friday went just as quickly. The night before was amazing and simple. Dinner was great and the movie was a romantic comedy. Aria and I made up a game where each time we saw a couple kiss on screen that we would kiss too. Let's just say there was more kissing going on than movie watching.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I went home after school to pack my things. I couldn't wait to spend the night with Spencer. We had sleepovers, but they were the ones that involved the four of us. Tonight was going to be the first night in a long time that we were going to be alone.

I heard a honking and looked out my window to see Spencer's Highlander in front of my driveway. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran down to greet her. As soon as I opened the door, there she stood smiling.

She extended her arms, taking my stuff from me, "Let me take your bags from you, milady."

I laughed at the cheesiness. I loved her cheesy moments. It brought out the cute side of her that was rarely seen. As soon as we got to the car, she gently put my stuff in the back seat, then opened the door so I could get in.

"Thank you."

She smiled, "Anything for you, baby."

**Spencer's POV**

I parked my car in front of my house. Aria started to get out of the car.

"Hold on," I said.

She looked at me confused. I pulled out a blindfold from the compartment that separated her and I. I got out and went to her side. She opened the door and I put the blindfold on her.

"What's this for?"

"It's part of the surprise."

I quickly grabbed her bags and took her by the hand. I carefully led her to the loft. After opening the door and leading her inside, I put the bags down.

"Can I take the blindfold off?"

"Yep."

**General POV**

The shorter brunette quickly took the covering from over her eyes. As the scene around her came into focus, she gasped. The loft was dimly lit. There were paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling. On the small dining table was a centerpiece of a candle in a glass bowl with flowers surrounding it. There were two covered plates on each end of the table.

Aria took one step, feeling a weird sensation under her feet. She looked down to see rose petals in a trail leading to the bedroom. She turned to her girlfriend and smiled.

"This is _**amazing**_!"

The taller get smiled, "You like it?"

"I love it!"

The taller girl took her girlfriend by the hand, leading her to the table.

* * *

**((M-Rated Scene Ahead!))**

After they ate food from a local vegan restaurant, Spencer led Aria to the bedroom. As soon as the got inside, Aria pushed Spencer up against the nearest wall, kissing her passionately on the lips. A slight moan escaped the Hastings girl's lips.

They quickly shed each other of the clothes they were wearing. It had been some time since they were able to have sex and they weren't planning on wasting any time.

"God, I love when you're aggressive," Spencer said breathlessly.

Without saying a word, the shorter girl pushed the taller girl on the bed and straddled her. Aria began kissing a trail from Spencer's lips, down her neck, and stopped at her breasts. Hungrily she put Spencer's already erect nipple into her mouth.

"Mmmmm," Spencer moaned softly as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. Every time they didn't have any sexual contact for a while, the desire for the other rose quickly. For Spencer this meant that she was super sensitive to every touch.

Aria switched to the other breast, making Spencer want her more. The more Spencer moaned, the more Aria grew wetter. Spencer's breathing became more scarce with each touch.

"AH!" Spencer moaned somewhat loudly once Aria had started to nibble. The eldest Montgomery placed one last kiss on the left side of her girlfriend's breast before continuing her descent towards the area she desired most.

The further down she went, the more Spencer's body began to arch. Aria stopped just short of where she wanted to be. She looked at Spencer's eyes. Her pupils were dilated and the desire mutually felt by both girls was broadcasted by her overall expression. Without much more delay, Aria kissed down her pelvic area until she reached her destination.

Quickly she buried her face in between Spencer's legs. Her tongue immediately found the most sensitive part of Spencer, playing with it rapidly.

"God, Aria! Fuck!"

Aria increased her torment by entering two fingers into her. Spencer took a sharp breath at the sensation. Aria thrusted in and out of Spencer as she sucked on her clit.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Spencer's walls began to close around Aria's fingers. Sensing this, the shorterer girl thrusted in and out as fast and hard as she could. The moment just before the taller girl's orgasm arrived, her girlfriend decided to try something new and gently bit down on Spencer's clit as she sucked on it. She continued even after Spencer's first climax had ended. That was soon followed by a second one. Hesitantly, Aria pulled away.

The taller girl sat up and quickly flipped them over.

"My turn."

Spencer gave Aria a quick kiss on the lips before continuously kissing her neck. She gently sucked and nibbled on it, leaving her mark.

Aria exhaled sharply as Spencer continued to kiss down her body. Shivers trickled down Aria's body. She couldn't tell what it was, but the feelings she was experiencing were very different from any other time they had sex. It seemed to be more intense this time. Every kiss and touch made her feel as if she was going to lose her mind at any minute.

Her eyes began to close as she felt her left nipple being sucked and played with.

"God, you're good at this!" she said, sharply exhaling once more.

Spencer looked at her as she continued and smiled deviously. She loved seeing Aria this way. There was nothing more that she wanted than pleasing the shorter girl. Attention then was given to her right breast. The more Aria moaned, the more Spencer gave her what she wanted. As Spencer's mouth continued its pursuit of Aria's breasts, her hands traveled down to Aria's folds.

The shorter girl's breath started to hitch once the taller girl made contact with her clit. Spencer's index finger made circles around the perimeter, purposely teasing her.

"Spence, please," Aria said with extreme desperation.

The taller girl began playing with her girlfriend's clit, moving her finger in a circular motion.

"Oh my God!" Aria said as she began to shiver more.

Even though Spencer had came twice, the sounds coming from Aria's lips were making her a little wet. Spencer's mouth withdrew from Aria's breasts, kissing a trail down to her folds. She replaced her finger with her tongue and placed two of her fingers inside Aria's opening.

"Fuck!"

Aria could tell she was getting close. So did Spencer as she began picking up her speed. Aria started to buck her hips and she started to feel her orgasm take over.

"Spence! I'm gonna-I'm gonna," she attempted to say but was cut off by her orgasm.

She let out a scream as she felt her release. Spencer kept going, determined to make her cum again. It didn't take long for her wish to become a reality. Another scream emitted from the shorter girl as she came once more. Spencer laid next to her. Both girls were breathing heavily and exhausted.

They kissed for a few seconds.

"Did you enjoy your surprise?" Spencer asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," was all Aria could say before falling asleep.

Spencer gave her a kiss on the forehead before saying, "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a REALLY long time since I updated, but I hope this made up for that. :) Please read and review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	19. Is This Goodbye?

**A/N: I know you've probably been wondering what's been going on with Spencer and Aria. Sadly, this chapter's going to be a bit of a downer. I promise it won't be too horrible. I think I'm going to do one more chapter after this and then the story will be over. Don't worry! I'm planning to do a sequel. I'm still trying to work everything out. But I'll let you know as soon as I get the last chapter done. Oh! Thank you all for being so patient and supportive through this whole journey! You all definitely gave me the confidence to write this story! :) Enjoy! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Chapter 19: Is This Goodbye?**

* * *

_March 8, 2013_

**Spencer's POV**

With the senior finale going on, it was hard for me to try _**not**_to think about life after graduation. Aria and I hadn't talked about what we were planning to do. I was going to UPENN. She kept talking about going to Columbia or NYU. The problem with that was distance.I know we could video chat, visit the other one on the weekends, even spend our breaks together. I just don't know what it'll be like for us down the road.

We were sitting on my bed, looking at the various brochures we got today. Aria seemed really focused, while I was barely paying attention.

"You okay?" she asked me.

That was one thing about dating Aria. She could tell when something wasn't right. At times it didn't bother me. At the moment, I wish I was better at masking my feelings.

I sighed, turning my attention to her, "What's going to happen to us?"

A confused look appeared on her face, "What do you mean?"

I sighed once more, "What's going to happen to us once we leave high school?"

"What do you mean? Did you want to break up with me?"

"No! Of course not! I want to be with you. I just," I sighed, "I'm worried about what'll happen if you go off to New York while I'm still in Pennsylvania."

She gasped, clearly taken aback by what I just said.

"You think I'll go to New York and forget about you?"  
"No! I just don't know if..."

"If you'll grow bored of me and find someone whose IQ is as high as yours?"

I moved in closer, wrapping her in my embrace, "Baby, no. I'd never do that to you. With all the different things that happen during those four years, I don't know what'll happen."

She broke away from my embrace. I extended hand trying to grab onto hers. She moved her hand, ensuring her anger towards me. I sighed. I really screwed up this time.

"Baaaaaaaaaby," I whined. I usually didn't whine, but I was desperate. I looked at her with a silent plea. I hated when I made her mad. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Whining's not going to work, Spencer."

I felt my heart go down to my feet. It was hard enough knowing that I hurt her. Hearing her rejecting my affection hurt worse.

"Aria, please."

"No, Spencer," she got up, "I'm gonna go," she said before collecting her stuff and walking out the door.

I sat there completely frozen. I wanted to go after her and retrack everything I said. For some unknown reason, I couldn't get myself to do it. I sighed once reality set in. Not only did I mess up, but I may have lost one of the greatest things in my life.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I slammed my bedroom door after I threw my bag on my bed. I don't why I was so furious with Spencer. She asked a reasonable question. I guess I just didn't want to think about it._** I didn't want to think about being without Spencer.**_ It's funny, I _**used**_to feel the same way about Ezra.

Yet again I was at the same point as I was when I first started dating Spencer. I was afraid. I was lost. I didn't want to be without her. I just couldn't. I plopped down on my bed as I started to get beat up by the many thoughts swimming around in my head. Part of me was upset at the suggestion that we would probably break up. Other part was upset for once again letting my own person issues affect what I had with Spencer. And once again, I probably left her feeling as if it was her fault. I sighed as the prideful part of me took over. As much as I knew I was wrong, it was hard for me to tell her. I hated causing the people that I loved pain, especially her. That apparently doesn't stop me from doing it.

I pulled out my phone, scrolling through my contacts for Em's number. Since she had more experience in the area, I wanted her advice. I sat there through three rings.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey," I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I messed up..._**big time**_."

"So let me get this straight, because you're afraid of losing Spencer, you pushed her away?"

I sighed once more realizing the stupidity in my actions.

"Yes. I don't want to lose her. I'm just _**really, really**_afraid. I feel like I can't keep relationships because I always let my emotions get the best of me. I know I had to break things off with Ezra because of how I feel for Spencer. But with her, there really is no reason for me to do that. She deserves better than that."

"Then you need to go back and tell her. She's just as afraid of losing you as you are of losing her."

I exhaled as I ran my fingers through my hair, "Yeah, but what's the chance she'll want to still be with me?"

She looked at me, "It's Spencer. You know how much she loves you. Up until now, you've had no reason to doubt your relationship. Why start now?"

Em was right. I didn't have a reason to doubt our relationship. Even when things were really tough, we still made it out together. Why was I letting something that I didn't even know the outcome tear us apart?

"You're right. I don't know. I haven't had doubts since we started dating. Maybe that's what I'm most afraid of."

"That your relationship is too perfect?"

"No, that I'm in love with her more than I can handle. I'm afraid of seeing her with anyone else. I can't even begin to imagine that."

"Then go back to her and tell her this. Don't let too much time slip by."

_6:30 PM..._

Em and I went over possible ways for me to express how I felt. It may be crazy, but I didn't want to go to her like a blubbering idiot. I knocked on the door of the loft and sighed. It was now or never. A small smile appeared on my face as I saw her at the door.

"Thanks for answering my call."

She smiled back at me, "Anything for you."

She stepped aside, allowing me to enter.

"I'm sorry," we both said as soon as she closed the door.

I shook my head, "Spence, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were only bringing up something that was _**really**_ important for us to discuss. I should have handled it better."

She came close, wrapping her arms around my waist, "Baby, you're fine. I know it's something that you didn't think about. Neither did I until the stupid senior finale happened."

"Yeah, but we should have talked about this long before now. Graduation's in less than three months."

"I know. I just wish you could come with me to UPENN."

"I won't be too far away."

"Yeah, I know. Two hours is not too far away."

"And we do have weekends," I moved in closer, "Skype, train rides in the middle of the week," I said before kissing her.

We broke apart for a second, "I can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you don't think I'm too terrible. I know Aria getting upset may have been overkill. As I said, next chapter will be the last for this story. :( I need your input. I'm trying to decide how to end this story. I'm currently kind of out of ideas. You all are what has made this story what it has become. I don't think without the reviews and PMs that I could do it. I'm just really glad to have readers as loyal as you! :D Please R&R! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	20. To Graduation and Beyond

**A/N: So this is it. :( I won't be gone long. I don't have an idea as to what I'll be calling the sequel, but I'm open to ideas. Thank you all again for your support! You all are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: To Graduation and Beyond**

_June 15, 2013_

**General POV**

Today was the day all four girls couldn't wait for, graduation. It wasn't like they didn't have enjoyable memories in high school. They just had more _**bad**_ than good memories. They all met at Spencer's to get ready.

"I can't believe we have to wear white!" Hanna said as she looked in the mirror.

"They want us to show that we're _**young and innocent**_," Aria said jokingly.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh, "Apparently they don't know the student body at Rosewood."

"At least we we aren't wearing dark colors. That'd be a lot worse," Emily said.

"It's still stupid," Hanna retorted.

The other three couldn't help but laugh. It was moments like this they would cherish for a lifetime.

* * *

Hanna and Emily went to meet up with their parents, while Aria _**tried **_to calm Spencer's nerves.

"Spence, you'll be fine. You've probably been preparing this speech since you were in preschool."

Spencer smiled a little, still obviously tense.

"I just don't want to go up on the podium and forget my _**entire**_ speech, or mess up the order I had the note cards in."

Aria took the note cards Spencer held in her hands and placed them on the bed. She took Spencer's hands I'm hers, looking her dead in the eye.

"Spence, you know how amazing you are, right? You're not only going to deliver a _**really**_ amazing speech, but you're going to awe the people."

A bigger smile appeared on Spencer's lips, "Thanks, baby."

Aria kissed her lightly, "Let's go graduate!"

As they stood in line, Emily focused on getting across the stage. Hanna looked in a mirror to make sure her makeup was perfect. Aria gently rubbed Spencer's back as she went through her note cards for the millionth time.

"Spence, your speech is fine."

Spencer looked up and sighed, "How can you be so sure?"

Aria kissed her girlfriend again and smiled, "Because I know _**you**_."

"Welcome to the commencement exercises for the class of 2013," Principal Tamborelli (**I know he's VP in the show, but let's pretend he got promoted**) started, "Today is the beginning of the rest of these graduates' lives. They've endured exams, homework, and even personal hardships."

Everyone's eyes turned to Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily.

"They have gained as well as lost," Tamborelli continued, "Today is a day of great celebration. I would like to introduce to you all to the class valedictorian. She is one of Rosewood's brightest. Not only does she excel in the classroom, but also in extracurricular activities. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Spencer Hastings."

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I took a deep breath as I got up from my seat. I could see everyone applauding, but my inner thoughts acted as a sound barrier. Automatively, I walked over to the podium, shaking Mr. Tamborelli and other faculty members' hands along the way. I gave the audience a once over before clearing my throat.

" When I first entered the doors of Rosewood High, I didn't know what to expect. My four best friends and I talked about all that we wanted high school to be. I don't think we expected all that happened during our time here," I paused allowing myself to not get upset, "Today we leave those things in our pasts. The things and people we choose to leave here with are the start of our beginnings," I turned and looked at Aria, flashing her a smile, "Childhood, as we know it, is officially over. Adulthood takes it place."

Everyone appluaded again. A wave of fresh air came over me. I looked back to see Hanna, Aria, and Emily giving me a standing ovation. I gave the audience one last look before heading back to my seat.

* * *

**General POV**

After a couple of songs sang by the Rosewood High choir, the time had come for handing out diplomas.

"Would the class of 2013 please rise," Tamborelli said, looking at the soon-to-be former students.

They all rose, excited to be done high school and Rosewood. After what seemed to be twenty years, Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily were officially graduates.

After having private celebrations with their families, the girls spent time in Spencer's loft.

"Can you believe we'll be in college soon?" Hanna asked amazed. The other three laughed.

"What?" Hanna asked, not getting the joke.

They stopped laughing for a brief moment before laughing even harder.

* * *

A couple of hours later Emily and Hanna went off to spend time with Paige and Caleb, leaving Aria and Spencer alone.

"I'm going to miss having time with you like this," Spencer said as she enveloped Aria into her arms.

"We'll have other times like this. They'll just more special."

Spencer smiled at her. Aria was just too adorable. A wave of sadness came over her as she realized that soon they wouldn't be just down the street from each other.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked, detecting the shift in mood.

"I just wish I could be with you everyday."

"Me too, but I'm only a phone call or Skype conversation away."

"I know, but it won't be the same."

"We'll make it work. We'll find a way."

* * *

_August 23, 2013_

Spencer opened the door to her dorm room. Despite wanting to commute to and from her house, she wanted the change of scenery even more. She sighed as she sat on her linen-less bed. The one thing she was thankful for was having her own bedroom.

Just as she got all her stuff together, she heard a knock in her door. She looked at the piece of wood confused. She wasn't expecting anyone. The other girls had left for their respective schools. Her parents and Melissa had made plans for the day. She went to the door, opening it quickly.

A huge smile came on her face once she saw Aria standing there.

"Aria? What are you doing here?"

"I decided to check on my favorite neighbor," she replied with a wink.

"We're not in Rosewood, baby."

"I know. Doesn't me we _**aren't**_ neighbors."

It took Spencer a moment to get the gears in her brain working.

"Wait! You're going to UPENN?"

Aria shook her head excitedly.

Spencer quickly embraced her girlfriend. She didn't have to wait until the weekend or for holidays to see Aria.

"See? I told you we'd work it out."

They nuzzled their noses together before they kissed. Before things got too heated, Spencer slammed the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all once again for your support. This story was a big chance for me to take. I was nervous about it, but you made it easier for me. Please send me reviews, PMs, or any other form of communication to let me know where you think the sequel should pick up. I'm open to suggestions! Also I'd like to once again thank LittleLiarLovesEmily for giving me the start for this story and to Pride365 for giving me the idea of having Aria and Spencer at the same school. **

**As soon as I get the first chapter down, I'll post it! :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	21. Update!

**A/N: I'm still trying to piece together the first chapter of the sequel. So far I have a title, "We'll Make It Through". Please PM or tweet me (reneexoxtyler15) with any suggestions you have. It'll help me A LOT! :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


End file.
